Skylar Reklaw
by Oz the Magician
Summary: Skylar is the new exorcist at the Black Order and is Allen's cousin. But with the Earl taking a new interest in Skylar, the order acusing her of working of the Earl, and trying to hide being an angel-demon, can she survive? not as bad as sounds KandaxOC
1. Meat Skylar

**Okay this is my first -man story. I promise I'll add more characters from the anime/ Manga. I there will be some OC's in this story so if you don't like OC's I'd suggest you stop reading. Hope you like it! **

**BTW: I do NOT our any characters from -man! I do however own my OC's if you wanna use 'em just ask. **

I walked down the narrow street, to my master's apartment, sipping my hot chocolate like I had every morning since _it_ happened. The cool November air whipping past me making me clutch me winter closer to my small frame. _Why does it have to be so cold this winter?_ I thought to myself bitterly. Of course as soon as the thought passed my mind, the wind got stronger. Days like these remind of _'the Incident'; _the day I became a monster

_ A seven year old version of me sat with my mother and father as we ate a picnic in the park near our town. My mother's beautiful caramel hair blew in the wind as her chocolate eyes danced, as she watched me and my father play. My father was as strong man. Sometimes his outer appearance could look cold or intimidating, but I knew what a nice father he was. His Smile let me know everything would be okay and his warm golden eyes always made me happy._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" I laughed as I run toward my mom as fast as my little legs could carry me. My Mom laughed as I ran toward her, my Dad not far behind me. _

"_Neah, what are you and Skylar doing?" She chuckled, looking at mine and Dad's muddy clothing. Dad just laughed, I suppose recalling our mud war that had happened minutes ago. Dad's laughing was cut off by two men walking up to us. _

_The first man was very plump, to say in the least like a marshmallow. He wore a very tall top hat and glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. His extremely pointy ears stuck out on either side of his hat. The last things I noticed were his strange umbrella that could speak saying "lero" at the end of every sentence and his smile. A weird, almost creepy smile that took up a large part of his face that seemed to be plastered there no matter what._

_The second man was about a fourth of the first man's size, but he made up for it in high. He stood about six and a half feet tall, with a suit similar to the first's. The second man gave a weird aura that a mix between god and pure evil. He had an unusually dark black hair that looked like someone would be able to notice it in the darkness of night. The weirdest thing about him was his cold, evil silver eyes._

"_Hello Neah~" The first man said with a cheerful voice "So this is your new family~" _

_I saw my father tense up as the first man came up to us and my mother got into a strange stance like she was ready for something bad to happen. _

"_Hello Earl" Dad said coldly, glaring at him. I looked between Dad to the man whose name was apparently Earl. 'Who was this man?' I thought to myself, grabbing my Mom's leg. _

"_Oh? And who is this, Neah? ~" The Earl said looking at me "Your daughter? Does Mana know about her? ~"_

_ I hid behind my Dad as I saw him get furious. Mana, how had he known my uncle? _

"_Leave my family out of this. Why are you here?" My father growled. _

"_Simple, you betrayed our family for this exorcist" The Earl pointed at my Mom, the laughed manically "And now you must die, but first…"_

_ The second man who had remained quiet disappeared and the reappeared behind me. I slowly looked up to see the man's face. He silver eyes concentrated on my every move. Looking up to my Mother, I tried to get an idea of what to do, but she terrified. I tried to run, my small legs only carrying me a few feet before the man grabbed me. _

"_Now, now what to do, I could just kill you right now or…" The Earl threatened his eyes glancing at me as the second man lightened his grip "I could me you watch your daughter be tortured, until she is begging for death~" _

"_No!" My mother and father yelled. Both looked like they would start crying. _

_The Earl just smirked "Allick, I do believe she is the perfect candidate for the experiment~" _

_The man holding me, Allick, nodded and then smiled "I do think your right. Hold back the 14__th__ and Maria"_

_ The Earl Grabbed Mom and Dad who struggled to come to my rescue as Allick forced me onto the ground. He started to chant words and phrases from a language I was not familiar with. Suddenly I felt like my body weighed a ton and was now unable to move. I cried out to my Mom and Dad to help though I knew it was useless. As Allick stopped chanting I saw two bright lights come from the sky and the ground. As the lights got closer I came to realize that they were people. One dressed like and angel the other a demon. _

"_I command you souls to merge with this girl, Skylar Walker", Allick spoke, somehow knowing my name._

_ After that simple sentence was spoken I felt the most indescribable pain I had ever felt. The feeling was similar to someone trying to break every bone, and tare every muscle in my body. I cried out for my parents again until my voice was cracking. _

"_Dammit Earl! She's just a child!" My Father yelled, finally breaking free from his grasp. It was too late though, Allick had finish whatever he had done to me leaving my in a pool of my own blood, at least that's what I'm told. The world was fading fast; I could only see my Mom crying and Dad pulling out a strange sword. The last words I can remember hearing before the cold darkness completely overtook me was Allick cold, harsh words. _

"_It was a success!" Allick said with and evil grin, excitement practically oozing from his voice. "The first man-made angel-demon has been created"_

**So like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Please review! I require a least 1 review to know if I should continue! Peace out! **

**-OZ the Magician **


	2. Master

**I'm Baaack! Thank you for the reviews :D I'm going to try putting these up weekly but with school and sports… some might be a little later. Ugh… I don't know DGM or any of its characters I do know my characters though so that's at least something (: well, on with the story! **

This is Skylar thinking or flashback

This is Erica, Skylar's inner demon talking

_**This is Max, Skylar's inner angel talking**_

"Master, I'm back" I said walking lazily through the door. I threw my house keys on the small table next to the door flooded with papers and tossed my empty cup away.

My Master and I lived in a three bedroom apartment in London. It wasn't the nicest apartment in the world, but it was livable. We lived above one of the local shops so there was always noise, there also were four other apartments besides us live above it too. The apartment itself wasn't too shabby. It had a nice little kitchen to the right when you walk in the door; on the opposite side of the room is the living room. After that there are just the two bedrooms that are mine and masters. The last rooms in here are the bathroom, duh, and a bedroom turned into a training room.

"You're late" I heard my master stay as he walked out from his dark bedroom. Master was a fairly well built man in his late thirties. He had dirty blonde hair that hit about to his chin and had dark cobalt colored eyes. His real name is Regan Thomas, but because he's my master I can address him like that. You could have probably guessed that though. Master is also an angel-demon like me; the only difference is Master was born that way and that he doesn't have innocents. I actually do have innocents, two in fact. One I was given by my mother and the other I was born with.** (A/N: I'm going to expand on that in a later chapter)**

"I know, I got off work late today" I flopped onto the couch as I could feel Master glaring at me.

"That's not a good excuse. Get ready for training" I saw Master leave for the training room. _He must be in a bad mood_.

I slowly got up thinking about the flashback I had on the way home. I would like to say I don't think about it a lot, but if I said that I'd be lying. After I fell unconscious, I found out later from master that my father, who was apparently the 14th noah, was killed by the fat old marshmallow named 'The Millennium Earl' and that my mother had given me her innocents before she died. A man named Cross had found and carried me to my master's apartment. He left before I woke up. When I did wake up I noticed that my hair and eye had change color. Before my hair was a shiny black like my father's and has muddy brown eyes. Now I have red hair, like the color red not a redhead, and bright silver eyes like that jackass. By the time I had finish daydreaming I had somehow changed and walked into the training room.

"You ready?" Master asked, getting into a fighting stance.

I simply nodded as I got into my own fighting stance, summoning the angel and demon that lay dormant. _Wake-y, wake-y time for training, _I called out into my mind _Angel-Demon of souls awaken_.

Every Angel-Demon in existence has power over something. Mine can control souls. Most Angel-Demons don't rely on their power because it can be very energy draining. For me see souls take little to know energy but, other than that it would take a huge chunk of energy.

About damn time I heard a sarcastic voice I know to be the demon inside my brain, Erica, answer back I don't know if you know this but your mind is boring!

_**Be nice Erica, she could just leave you dormant**_, another much nicer voice interjected. This voice belonged to none other than Max, the angel that is also locked in my brain. We're also connected by our DNA, like it was fused together but, it's easier just to think of them as my inner angel and inner demon.

I smirked as I listened to they're bickering inside my head as I focused on Master's movement. Master was very strong and very smart on his toes. But when it came to agility I beat him ten to one. We circled each other for a while neither one making the first move, in hand to hand combat that's rule number one. Finally, I suspect Master's demon took control for a second, Master lunged at me. He was not going full force so not to leave himself open if I dodged him.

Let me take control for a while, you're taking too long on the defensive! Erica yelled as I dodged another punch. _What do you suggest I do?_ I yelled back.

Look, he leaves his back completely open after he lunges for you Erica explained.

I watched as Master lunged for me again this time once I jumped out of the way kicking him in the back causing to loose balance. I saw the window of opportunity to get him onto his knees took it. When I got him on his knees hi managed to flip my over. I quickly tried to get up, but I couldn't before receiving a good punch or two. This sparring match went on for another hour before we called it a draw.

"You've gotten better" Master observed, handing me an icepack for my bruised ribs I had.

"Really?" I asked, received a compliment from Master was rare so I was sure if I heard correctly.

"Yes, I think you're finally ready" My master smiled "hold on I have a gift for you from your father"

I stood in shock as he exited the room, my father left me something? I sat down as a million thought flooded my head. I looked down at my wrists where two stars sat, one on each wrist. I suppose to some people they could look like pentagrams but it's all a matter of opinion. Each star held a weapon, one was Erica's and one was Max's. My thoughts were cut off as Master reentered to room carrying a sword.

"This was your father's sword he used as the 14th; he told me one day he was going to give it to you when you were ready so I figured now would be a good time to give it to you since…" He trailed off.

"He couldn't? Look it's been ten years. It okay to talk about it" I reassured him, hoping he couldn't tell I was lying though my teeth.

Master nodded but, didn't look convinced "Well, on another note it's time for you to move out"

"…What?" I almost fell out of my chair. Of course good news followed by really bad news.

"It's time to move out because it's time for you to go to the Black Order" He rephrased handing me a suitcase full of my stuff and pointed toward the door.

_Damn you, Master_.

**Review! Or else I don't continue… I know right know these have been posted daily but please don't expect that for every chapter. Any suggestions are welcome :D**

**-OZ The Magician **


	3. Welcome to the Black Order

**Hello! Here's chapter three, I'm sorry if the second chapter wasn't good. Please give freed back on that chapter though. And visitors too! You should be able to do that now. Anyway, I don't own DGM :/ but I do own my own characters. ON WITH THE STORY!**

On this adventure to the Black Order I have learned two things. One, if you don't know where the Black Order is, it's really difficult to find. Two, the Black Order is on a giant mountain that looks like a floating island. I stared at the giant mountain that I had to climb. _Well, might as well get a start,_ I thought, starting to climb to the top. After thirty minutes of climbing and almost falling off twice I finally made it to the top.

The Black Order was nothing like I had ever imagined. The architecture reminded me of a gothic styled leaning tower of Pisa that wasn't leaning. Around it were a few trees, and a path to the front door.

"Well, better get a move on" I muttered to myself, walking down the path. The door was shaped almost like a face.

"Who's there?" A male voice ran from… the door?

"Uh… I'm Skylar…" _Walker _I almost said my last name, but remember Master said something about there being an 'Allen Walker' "Reklaw. Skylar Reklaw, my Master sent me here. He said I needed to meet a Marian Cross"

"Okay, hold on" I heard typing and muttering in the background.

"Akuma check!" The door screamed as I jumped form the loudness in his voice. A scanner came out and moved looking up and a down my body, stopping at my wrist looking at the two pentagram like stars. _OH crap_, I mentally smacked myself for forgetting the sign for akuma was a pentagram.

On the Doors eyes two X's appeared as it yelled, "She is o-u-t, out! She's an akuma!"

"Wait no I'm not-" My sentence was cut short my something flying over my head landing behind me. Or should I say someone.

I slowly turned around to come face to face with a long haired, Japanese teen holding a katana. He looked determined like I was his prey, and I had I feeling he wasn't going to stop 'till I was dead or could straiten this out.

"Che you're a pretty stupid akuma to come up here all alone" He spoke with a cold voice I was sure would start to freeze the air. The teen, I assumed to be an exorcist because of his attire, got into a ready battle stance. _No getting out of this, _I sighed. _Innocents, activate!_

A bright light formed around me and my outstretched armed. I felt cool metal fall into my hand as I opened my eyes to see Winter's Grace appear in my hand. Winter's Grace was a white and silver scythe that a beautiful pattern of snow and roses in harmony, together. Near the blade was what seemed to be a silver ribbon, but was actually part of the scythe itself. I twirled Winter's Grace in my hand getting into a battle position as well. The teen saw I was ready and charged at me.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" The teen shouted, as insect flew out of his sword.

In reaction half my body wanted to scream and wanted to run away because they were bugs, gross. The other, more in control, half of my body sliced through the insects. I advanced, pulling Winter's Grace above my head swinging it across his torso, barely missing. He took my miss to his advantage forcing my back onto the door. You shouldn't have gone easy on him, Erica said as if bluntly obvious, which it was now. I put my scythe up in defense as the exorcist charged at me and I had no escape.

"Stop girly-boy!" I heard someone yell to the right of us. The teen looked up in annoyance as I turned my head to see a tall man with fire-y red hair. He had a general's uninform on and wore a mask on half of his face. _So this is General Cross_, I thought comparing the description Master gave to me to his actual appearance. Despite what Master said about him being an awful drunk, it description was pretty spot on.

"What do you want Cross?" The 'Girly-boy' growled. It looked like the blood vessel on his forehead would pop any second.

"That girl isn't an akuma, dumb ass. Her Master's letter came in this morning" He pulled out a letter as he walked closer to us. I could smell the toxic smell of wine and other alcohols.

"Che" Was Girly-boy's only response, snatching the paper from Cross' hand.

"It's okay to let her in" Cross yelled to the door. Seconds later it swung open showing a tall Chinese man wearing a military style Beret and a Chinese teen with black hair that looked almost green.

"Wow" I muttered unable to keep the thought in my head.

"Nice to see you again, Skylar 'Reklaw" Cross Walked up talking low enough for only me to hear.

"And you Cross" I said lazily not adding a fancy term like General before. As Cross walked in I was stopped by the beret wearing man. He had a huge smile on and wore a lab coat too. _Scientist._

"Hello, my name is Koumi Lee, and this is my darling sister Lenalee" Koumi said giving his sister the biggest hug I have ever seen. The Girly-boy walked past us muttering something like 'sister complex'. Lenalee stopped Him before he could completely passed and forced him to face me "And this is Yu Kanda, but if you value your life you should just call him Kanda"

"Che, let me go" Kanda said to Lenalee, pulling his arm away.

_A man of few words, I suppose_ I chuckled trying to imagine him saying more than ten words in one sentence.

"Come with me, Skylar" Koumi said grabbing my arm and dragging me though the hall. We ended up in what looked like a mix between a nurse's office and evil lab.

I don't like the look of this Erica sang. I could almost see her smirking. _You're probably right… hay where's Max?_ Thinking about how I hadn't heard from Max in a while. I think she's asleep _Oh_.

"Can you answer something for me?" Koumi asked in a serious tone, looking me dead strait in the eyes, after taking some blood samples.

"Uhh…sure" I had a feeling this was not going to be a comfortable or easy question to answer.

"What are you?" **You knew this question would come up sooner or later might as well answer it now. **Max finally spoke up in a tired voice.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"I won't tell anyone else, but I need to know in case you or your innocents gets injured" He said in a "brotherly, caring voice.

"I'm an angel-demon" I blurted out and took a deep breath to further explain, seeing Koumi confused expression "To be more correct I'm one third human, one third demon, and one third angel. I was experimented on a little kid"

He stopped at that seeing my pained expression as I tired forcing bad memories that had come from that day. At least for now.

"Can you activate your innocents for me?" Koumi said after an awkward silence.

"Which one?" I asked

"You have two?" I nodded "Well then show me both"

I activate Winter's grace, making sure not to hit him with it and my mother's innocents. I'm not sure what kind of form my mother's innocents took for her, but for me it took that form of a tattoo of a dragon when unachieved. When it's activated it becomes a black sleek dragon that comes to my knee. Its name has become Fire Dancer or Feira for short.

"Wow" he muttered looking at Feira.

It took about fifteen more minutes before I could leave that weird room. I'm glad I hadn't broken my innocents because from seeing the huge drill on Koumi's back desk, I don't think I ever want to.

"Now, we go to Hevlaska!" Koumi yelled dragging me away again. "Who?" I asked trying to remember if I heard that name before.

"Oh, She's an exorcist" was the only answer I got. _**Way to be vague**_ Max, Erica, and I thought at the same time.

After going down the elevator into a more ruined part of the Order, we finally reached the basement.

"What happened ?" I muttered, looking at all the cracked walls and rocks lying on the ground.

"A noah add a bunch of akuma snuck into the order to try steel the master egg that can create akuma. We managed to stop them but this is where Lenalee and Allen Walker fought a level four." Koumi kept a serious tone talking about this. The pain in his voice making me think it happened only a few months prior.

"A new exorcist?" A female voice asked coming from above me. I looked up to see I giant white… thing behind and above me.

She lifted me up making me calm for some reason. "18%…30%…55%...77%. Her first innocents is at 89%. Her second is at 97%" she set my back down after that.

"Impressive" Koumi slimes his weird giant smile again "Welcome to the Black Order, Skylar"

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review (; **

**Oz the Magician**


	4. Meeting Allen

**Hello again! Hoped you liked the chapter three (: I was wondering if anyone wanted any pairings? I won't do SkylarxAllen but anything else. Here is chapter four, I don't DGM but I own my characters and plot. On with the story! (I also wanted to make it clear Skylar's a girl)**

After leaving Hevlaska's layer, Lenalee came down to show me to my room. Mine was located to the right of Kanda's room. Other rooms in this area were destroyed only about sixty rooms weren't completely destroyed, most being exorcists and scientists rooms. Koumi told me these rooms would only be temporary because the order was to a different location so I didn't want to unpack the things I brought.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the Order?" Lenalee asked standing in the doorway.

"Sure" I answered simply, wither I wanted to or not I would end up going on a tour sooner or later so might as well be now. Lenalee showed me the training room, multiple hallways that made me think I'd get lost soon, and the science department. The science department being the most interesting to see because once I walked in I saw piles on papers as far as the eye could see and scientists either working busily or falling asleep.

"Lenalee, please say you have coffee!" A scientist with blonde spikey hair and goatee practically begged poor Lenalee. A chorus of pleases were said after him by others.

"Sorry, I'm just showing the new exorcists, Skylar, around" She said pleasantly, gesturing toward me.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm science Chief Reever, nice to meet you Skylar" Reever smiled putting out his hand. We exchanged pleasantries then Lenalee and I left for the cafeteria.

"Where were you from before you came here?" Lenalee ask after we had been walking for a while. I had noticed she has a high sense of curiosity, but I hoped it didn't get the best of her.

"I lived with my Master in London" Giving a short answer again, hoping she would leave it at that. She was a very nice, sweet girl but I don't like opening old wounded that don't need to be reopened.

"Any family?" And there was the wound. I slowed my pace for a second thinking about Mom and Dad. Their smile that make me feel safe, and their hugs which blocked out the bad of the world, god how I missed them.

"Dead" I said in a low, tone void of emotion.

"Oh! I'm so sor-" Lenalee was cut off by a male teen yelling "Strike" toward us. 

I turned around to see who yelled and came face to face with a red haired pirate. His red hair was about the same shade as Cross' and wore a bandana to hide one of his eyes. The other eye was bright green, like a tree in summer. Next to him, was a white haired teen with deep grey eyes. Over his right eye was a red scar with a pentagram on the top.

"Uh, hello? I'm Skylar, the new exorcist. Nice to meet you" I stuck out a hand for one of them to shake it. The pirate took it and shook it firmly as a huge smile spending across his face.

"Hi Red, I'm Lavi and this" the pirate pointed to the white head "is Allen Walker"

Allen waved and I smiled, I can remember Allen a little as a child. When he was a child, he used to have chocolate brown hair majority of the time having mud in it and grey eyes with the brightest spark of happiness glittering I've ever seen. Now it looked like Allen had on a mask, one that's always happy. And next to Allen was a strange soul that was attached at his feet. The soul looked like a shadow standing upright with two completely white eyes and a creepy smile.

"I'm sorry about Yu-chan; he gets a little grumpy after coming back from a mission" Lavi, the pirate, explained putting his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and chuckled coldly, "Somehow I don't think he'd ever be it a good mood"

"Could one of you show me how to get to the cafeteria?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"I was just about to go" Allen smiled. We started toward the cafeteri-

"Wrong way Allen!" the pirate yelled to us. Allen blushed then led me in the correct direction of the cafeteria. Same old Allen.

"So how did you know Master Cross?" I stopped at this question. MASTER? I don't Master never told me Cross was Allen's master! Allen stared at me worriedly like had he ask the wrong question.

"Oh" I stammered "its ok I just couldn't imagine Cross having an apprentice. Cross saved me when I was a kid"

"You too?" He chuckled. I guess Cross just has a thing for saving Walkers. **Or maybe he made and oath to protect you two with Neah and Mana! **Max squealed like a little school girl. _I highly doubt it_ Erica and I responded at the same time.

"Here we are" Allen said politely, smiling than leaving to go get food. I scanned the packed cafeteria, mostly made up of finders and a few exorcists. Two of them being Allen and Kanda. I slowly walked over to food line watching many finders order their food.

"Hello what would you like to-" The head chief looked down at me "Why, aren't you a cute-y~? Are you the new girl?"

I smiled at the chief's kindness. He reminds me a little of the pirate in the happiness scale "Yeah, I'm Skylar Reklaw nice to meet you"

"I'm Jerry, the head chief, what would you like to eat sweetie?~" I ordered my food and went over to sit with Allen, Kanda, and now Lenalee and the pirate.

"Hey" I said softly and politely "can sit here?"

There was a chorus of sures and one che. These guys were like the 'cool click' in high school but instead of being all asses most of them were kind people.

"So how do you like the Order so far?" the pirate, Lavi, asked leaning toward me.

"It's doing good Pirate" I smirked.

"Pirate?" they all questioned me, even Kanda. Do they not understand nicknames? Erica asked wondering if all exorcists were going to be idiots.

"Ya'know, a nickname? Like how Kanda calls Allen Moyashi? A nickname!" I tried explaining without bringing out the dictionary definition.

"But why Pirate?" Allen asked in a confused tone.

"Well, he has an eye patch and pirates wear eye patches. Plus he reminds of a pirate" I pointed out to the group.

After the explanation Allen and Lenalee started cracking up laughing. I looked over to Kanda who was smirking maybe even chuckling and Lavi was pouting in a corner.

"You know I think you'll do well here Skylar. Your one of the family now" Allen smiled a true smile I hadn't seen since I was here and by the look of it that smile was a rare one

"Yes Koumi, you wanted see me?" I walked into a room that looked like it a tornado had hit this place leaving a wake of papers in its path. In the middle of the room was Koumi asleep on his desk "Koumi, Koooouuuummmmiiiiiii! Wake uuuuuupppp!"

As I tried many attempts to make Koumi up, I failed to notice Reever, Cross, and Kanda come into the room. Once I noticed them I saw Cross and Reever wearing amused expressions. Kanda just sat on the couch across from Koumi looking annoyed.

"Let me wake him" Cross walked over to Koumi and whispered something into Koumi's ear.

"Allen Walker you octopus! You shall pay!" Koumi yelled grabbing a drill from behind his desk. As Koumi ranted about killing Allen and Lenalee's preciousness, Reever was trying to get his to understand nothing had actually happened.

"What did you do?" I asked Cross in confusion from the whole scene.

"I told his that Allen took Lenelee's virginity" Cross laughed lowly as Koumi got riled up again.

"Why'd you do that?" I shout-whispered, even if that was true it obviously wasn't the best idea to tell her older brother. Especially a brother with a sister complex, Erica snorted.

"It's the only to wake him up. That or telling him Lenalee's getting married" Cross smirked as if remembering something.

"Why the hell were we called in here?" Kanda growled in the usual pissed off tone.

"Oh right" Koumi said fixing his glass then pointed at Kanda, Cross and I "I have called you all in here because you three will be going on a mission together"

**Again write in and tell me character pairings I should use (: Review!**


	5. The first mission

**Okay so, so far I have on vote for SkylarxKanda pairing. If by next chapter that's the most popular that'll be the pairing. If there's another pairing that becomes more popular that'll be the pair. No Yullen though either, I'm not good at writing same sex relationships (nothing against 'em just not good at writing them) I don't own -man. I own my characters.**

Why, of all the people I could have gone with on my first mission, why did it have to be them? None of us were very happy about the partners we were given. Kanda wasn't happy because 'I don't want to have to make sure a little girl doesn't get killed' and Cross just said it wouldn't have been the best so plans, not worked per work of coarse because if it was there would be more cussing and talk of alcohol. But despite our protest, we now all sit on a train to Italy. There were apparently about a hundred or more akuma swarming southern Italy so it was assigned to us to kill them.

"Are you going to keep sighing?" Kanda barked, clearly annoyed. I didn't even know I was sighing.

"Sorry" I paused, looking around for a now missing Cross "Where'd Cross go?"

"Why the hell would I know" Kanda gave me a look that made me feel extremely stupid.

"Maybe because there's this magical thing called communication. I know you're now used to it but people use it to other people what's going on, or as I like to call them conversations" I spoke with a cruel sweetness like I was trying to explain a difficult concept to a five year old.

"What are you implying?" Kanda growled putting his hand on his sword, apparently called Mugen.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Kanda" Cross said walking back into the cabin.

"Che" Kanda huffed Crossing him arms and closing his eyes.

After that little episode, we arrived at our stop about ten minutes later. I noticed people on the train looked terrified once the train had gotten into the area. Had the akuma really hurt so many people here that people are scared to be in towns overall?

"Let's go, I can already sense the akuma" I commanded, grabbing my stuff and getting off the train. There were akuma everywhere, so many tortured souls crying out for my aid.

"Be careful almost every human here is actually an akuma" Told Cross and Kanda turning around to face them.

"And how would you know?" Kanda scoffed, Cross also looked unconvinced.

_Erica, Max lend me your strength so I can help defeat the akuma._ I chanted in my head.

Why do you want to show them this? Besides it'll drain you Erica pointed out the flaws in my plan

_So they won't get killed _I said bluntly.

…Fine Erica caved

**Yes, but be careful** Max warned. I felt a wave of energy cover me and surround me, draining some energy but, not as much as I thought. I heard two gasps and slowly opened my eyes.

"Did it work?" I asked but by the shocked look on their faces I'd say it did. Kanda nodded and Cross still looked shocked.

I chuckled and an activated my innocents watching Winter's Grace appear in my hand and Feira beside me, Kanda activated Mugen and Cross activating his gun called Judgment.

"What about your other innocents?" I asked, remembering Master said Cross had two innocents like me.

"Uh..." Cross looked nervous, there's a first for everything, "I wouldn't be needing it"

I looked at him suspiciously "suite yourself"

We started toward the heart of where the akuma were hiding, killing any akuma that crossed our path. We must have killed 100 akuma already but they kept coming. I swung my scythe killing ten akuma at once, Kanda was battling five level threes and Cross was shooting as many akumas as possible. Then suddenly all the akuma stopped fighting and a noah walked out from an opening the akuma created. I growled and tried to lunge for him, but Kanda held me back.

"Don't be an idiot, think about what you're going do" Kanda whispered harshly into my ear.

"Well, what do we have here?" The noah purred walking close to us, his raven locks falling into his face "Two experiments and a drunk? It seems I forgot how the joke goes, but I'm sure it begins with three exorcists walk into a bar…"

"What do you want noah!" I yelled at him, spitting in his face. The noah just smirked, and ripped me from Kanda's grip.

"That wasn't very lady-like you know" He whispered into my ear only loud enough for me to hear "Skylar Walker. What, surprised I know? None of the noahs could forget the 14th daughter"

I froze, the slowly looked up "Who are you?"

"Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, at your service" He purred, snapping his fingers causing akumas to start attacking Kanda and Cross.

"Stop!" I yelled at Tyki trying to break free, but as I did I felt a hand go through my torso. And just like that it seemed like everything had slowed down, almost stopping it. I watched Kanda being overpowered by two level fours and Cross trying to fight with just Judgment.

"Cross summon your other innocents, now!" I yelled at him. He gave me one pained look and then yell for his innocents "Grave of Maria, activate!"

I saw Tyki smirk and pull his arm out of my torso. He muttered "Finally"

I saw I stone rise from behind Cross, it looked like a grave that someone made out of a wall. Suddenly the grave opened up and a woman appeared on the inside. The woman was wearing beautiful black dress with green, almost teal, roses around the neck and waist. After the roses at the waist, the black dress became ruffled. I reminded me of a dress that Mom would have liked. Covering her nose, eyes, and the whole back of her head was some sort of black fabric and in the middle of it covering the fabric on the front of her face was a pink butterfly. I frowned at how much the corpse reminded me on Mom.

"Maria, Carte Garde!" Cross yelled and she started to sing a song. An all too familiar song. I watched and listened in horror as the akuma stopped attacking from pain of hearing the song. _This can't be happening. This_ _can't be happening! No! It's no real!_

"No!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I could see Tyki smirking, Kanda looking worried from my scream, and Cross refused to make I contact. That didn't matter though, all I cared about was that was the song my mom used to sing me the help me sleep. No one else knew that song but her!

"Mom…" I choked out before an unforgiving but familiar darkness overcoming me. _Mom I always wanted someone to tell me if you lived or died that night, but now, I wish I didn't know._

**I'm sorry if that chapter was sad to you. I need to get Skylar knowing about what became of her mom. Remember pairings; tell me which ones you want. Review (:**

**Oz the Magcian**


	6. My family

**Hello again :D Seriously I have two votes on pairing **

**1 SkylarxKanda**

**1 SkylarxLavi**

**If there aren't enough votes for pair I might just not put one (say if there shouldn't be a paining if you don't think there should be) Thanks for all the lovin'. I don't own -man.**

I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily and mutter throughout the room. What happened? A flood of memories came back about the mission. My stomach sank thinking about how little help I was to Kanda or… Cross.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Allen, Lenalee, Pirate, Koumi, the head nurse and Kanda, unexpectedly out of character. I they all stared at me with great intent as I focused on the room, as if making sure that I would break. An IV was attached to my arm and other needles sat on a table next to my bed. I also noticed that I was wearing a hospital gown and not my clothes. Blushing as I thought about it, I finally spoke up "Hello" A soft, scratchy voice came from my throat "where am I?"

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Reklaw. You gave us quite a scare" The head nurse gave me a sad smile "You're at the orders hospital wing. You've be here for two days"

I stared in shock from the information. Two days, from just some information and seeing my dead mother being used as a weapon? God I must be weak. Looking around the room I noticed Cross wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Master isn't here" Allen spoke up, from seeing me looking around "He said he should give you some time before you talked to him"

"Oh" I didn't sound angry or disappointed just nothing else to say really. I looked up to Allen "…Can I go to the cafeteria I'm a little hungry"

As I spoke my stomach growled and Pirate cracked up "She sounds like she has an appetite like you, Allen"

Allen and I blushed and looked down. I think it had something to do with the Walker genes but we just seen to eat a lot. At this Lenalee and Koumi joined in on the laughing. Just as the mood was getting upbeat, to people walked with a foul aura around them. The first was blonde haired guy with two dots on his forehead. He wore nether an exorcist, scientist nor finder uniform on. The second man was even odder than the first. This man had very sharp looking features that made it impossible to find a race. He had a mustache the width of his nose and wore a sour look that looked stuck on his face.

"Leverrier" Allen growled under his breath, barely audible.

"Ah so this is the new exorcist" The man apparently name Leverrier purred in a cold voice that reminded me of the Earl's "I'm Leverrier you're new boss."

I frowned at his choice of words. He makes it sound like I was just made his slave. I spoke with a firm tone I rarely used and when I did, it was to an enemy "My only boss is my master"

"And I am your master's boss, I'm all the generals' boss" He said with an extremely cocky tone.

I narrowed my eyes. I hated these types of guys, the ones that think they own everything they see and touch. The people like him think they're as amazing as sliced bread.

"My master doesn't work here" I scowled, getting fed up with this man "Come on Allen, let's go to the cafeteria"

I slowly got up, feeling a sharp pain in torso, guessing I had a few broke bones. I reached out for Allen's hand to give me help up. He happily obliged, slowly him and Pirate helped me off of the bed. Koumi handed me my clothes showing me to a screen I could change behind. Trying to slide my clothes on without touching my bruises too much, I managed to change into a women's fitted button down white shirt with a black vest. Instead of uncomfortable mini shirts, I was given a pair grey trousers that were a little loose. Walking back from behind the screen, I grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him out of the hospital.

"Who was that?" I asked after letting go of his hand, trying not to focus my anger toward him.

"That was Leverrier; he's the man that 'works for the pope'. His right hand man" Allen sighed giving me a sad sigh.

"It doesn't sound like you like hi-" I was cut off but the man with two dots on his forehead running up to us. I narrow my eyes at Leverrier's goon whereas Allen just looked apologetically.

"What do you think you were doing leaving without me?" Two dots yelled at Allen.

"Hey leave him alone, it was my fault. I dragging him out before you could follow him" I step in front of Allen, wincing slightly from walking too fast.

Allen gave that fake smile I had been seeing a lot of and put his hand on my shoulder "It's okay Skylar, it was my fault not yours"

I frowned for a moment but shook it off "Hey Allen, I'm not really hungry could you show me where Cross is? I really need to talk to him"

Both Allen and Two dots froze wide eyes. I guess they had heard all the detail about what had happened. Allen looked at me, into my eyes for something, but all I showed was determination. Slowly Allen nodded his head making Two Dots even more shocked "It's just down the hall"

It felt like hours until we had reached Cross' room, every step becoming more and more unbearable. The generals' room looked on average bigger from the outside, at least twice the size of the normal exorcists' room.

"Okay here it is I'll be at the cafeteria if you need anything" Allen said giving me a caring expression, like sibling love.

"Thanks" I was about to knock on the door when I heard a gruff voice call out "It's open"

Cross' room was filled with piles of papers I recognized to be bills and debts. A variety of alcohol bottles were spread across many surfaces. Cross himself was sprawled across a king size bed.

"Cross?" I said in a small voice. I knew I wasn't angry at him I was confused at why Cross had done it but, I wasn't angry.

Cross sighed slowly sitting up to come face to face with me "Yes?"

"Can I ask you about my mom?" I asked softly feeling my throat tighten up; I could feel tears building up.

"You want to know why I turning her corpse into a weapon, yes?" I could hear in his voice him fighting back emotions. I nodded, not wanting to say anything. He sighed again "Well to start off I guess I should say I was a friend of your parents, both Neah and Maria. I actually was the one to set them up. When I heard a noah, a mother, and her child had been attacked, I ran to help as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough though. When I had gotten there the Earl and the angel-demon were already gone. Neah was… already dead, you were lying on the grown almost dead and Maria next to you. Maria was on the verge of death when she asked me 'Would you make me a fighter beyond my death? And please take care of Skylar, protect her' her knew what would have happened and she still went along with it. I'm sorry"

By the end on the explanation I was full out crying. My eyes and cheeks were puffy and my eyes were blood shot. Cross opened his arm and I ran to hug him. It was the first time in a long time I had received a hug from someone I could now basically call family.

"Thank you, Cross. Thank you for being my family" I cried into Cross' shoulder more.

"You should probably get some lunch you haven't eaten in a while" Cross stood up, helping me up.

"Right" I chucked leaving for the cafeteria. Even though he may not be my dad, Cross was the closest thing I had to a family, besides Allen.

I when I walked into the cafeteria I was greet by Kanda scowling at Pirate, about to kill him, Pirate braiding Kanda's hair, Allen trying to get his food back from his golem Timcampy and Lenalee giving coffee to an already hyper Koumi.

_Ya' know, I wasn't sure before but now I know. This is my family now._

**I'm sorry if that was too sappy for you but it couldn't all be sad. I think next chapter would either focus on a pairing or Allen finding out Skylar is his cousin…. Anyway review ;) **

**Oz the Magician**


	7. Telling Allen

**Hello! :D I'm glad people are tuning in for another chapter of Skylar Reklaw. Okay so only two people voted on which pairing there should be so I'm choosing (: Sorry. Here's chapter seven! I don't own DGM. P.s. sorry I was spelling ****Rouvelier's name wrong -_-' just found out.**

It had been three weeks since I had found out what had become of my mother. Since then we had moved to the new Order, which is in a location I'm not allowed to disclose, and Cross has gone missing. I can still remember coming to his room to ask about Neah only to find the room and destroyed and blood, so much blood. Judgment lay next to the mask that had covered half of his face in a pool of blood. Yet, his body was nowhere to be found. Allen had been staring at the scene next me my with a broken look on his face. The shadow connected to Allen had a shocked expression too. That was the same day I had found out that Allen was the next 14th noah. I almost cried finding out that Allen was forced to hold my father's memories and would eventually become my father himself.

_It isn't fair_ I thought bitterly, getting up from the nap I didn't realize I took. I think I was in the library but, all the rooms look the same so I couldn't tell.

**Life isn't fair, Skylar. You know that** Max said in a comforting tone, as if trying to give me a hug.

I sighed knowing Max was correct and got dressed. Johnny was kind enough to make me a new uniform after ruining to first one…or three. After getting dressed I slowly made my way to the cafeteria, wasting as much time as possible because it was only five in the morning. The cafeteria was nearly empty, only a few finders and Kanda sat in there currently. All of them minding their own business, none wanting to try to be social with the other. I ordered my food and walked over to where Kanda was.

"Why are you here?" Kanda asked in a cold, monotone voice.

"Is it against the rules of Kanda to sit with a friend?" I countered with a question that seemed to have caught him off guard but only for a second.

"Che, that's stupid" He scoffed going back to eating

"What is? Have is friends is stupid?" I raised my voice a little._ He obviously doesn't know what it's like without friends_ I thought bitterly, without intending to be so touchy about this topic.

"No, that your awake at five in the morning" He said like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Oh" I chuckled pathetically "I have a mission I have to leave for at eight"

"They're letting you go on a mission already?" Kanda's eyebrow rose to his hairline. After the incident with Cross, the Order hadn't let Allen or I go on a mission. I'm not completely sure why but, I think we were suspects.

"Yep, both Allen and I" I smiled at his trying to get his to smile too but Kanda just scowled in return "Well, gotta go I have to wake up Allen and get packed"

"Whatever" Was Kanda's only response and got back to eating his food.

I chuckled at Kanda's straightforward-ness as I left the cafeteria. I held my stomach as I left feeling an uncomfortable tingling in my gut, almost like butterflies swarming my stomach trying to break free.

_What's wrong, did someone poison me?_ I was mentally freaking out as I walked to Allen's room.

No one poisoned you, stop freaking out Erica in a bored to tone You just have a crush

_A crush?_ I thought confused. I'd heard girls talk about crushes before had never experienced one, did it hurt? As I continued to think about this 'crush' I had when I showed at Allen's room. I knocked on the door but had no response.

"Allen, you here?"

I went to knock again but door creaked open. Allen's room had the same layout as mine except his room had two beds. In the bed closest to the door, lay Two Dots sleeping like a rock. In the far bed was Allen, tossing and turning muttering in pain.

"Mana…no…I'm sorry…you wouldn't have my body…14th no-ah. Mana…MANA!" Allen started screaming, tears running out of one of his eyes and blood out of the other.

"Allen" I was shaking Allen frantically trying to wake him up "Wake up Allen!"

"Huh?" Finally Allen wiped his eyes and opened them slowly. His eyes were full of fear while his mask was falling apart. Allen's whole body was shaking from fear so I gave him a hug trying to sooth him. After about 5 minutes of trying to sooth him, I finally managed to calm Allen down.

"Are you okay Allen?" I asked in a caring tone still hugging him.

"Yeah, thank you" Allen whispered sitting back up, his eyes bloodshot from crying and cheeks puffy.

"Allen, I need you to answer something important" I said in a serious tone standing back up. Allen muttering about the 14th noah, a.k.a. my father, concerned me, was he the new 14th noah? Allen nodded "You were saying something about the 14th noah in your sleep. How do you know about him?"

I saw Allen freeze at the question but knew it had to be answered. He sighed "How can I trust you?"

"If you tell me your secret I'll tell you mine" I wagered, holding up my hand like I was taking an oath.

"Fine" Allen said putting on a sad smile "The reason I was muttering about the 14th is because he implanted his memories into me. Soon I'll become the 14th and it scares me to death. Plus on top of that the 14th turns out to be my uncle! …I don't even know if it was Mana that loved me or if he just loved the 14th..."

I hugged Allen again "Mana loved you, don't ever doubt that!"

"How do you know Mana?" Allen asked, now curious.

"I guess I owe you my secret now don't I" I said weakly "Well the first thing I need to tell you it that I'll help you fight the 14th to get your body completely under your control"

"Thanks Skylar, now what did you need to tell me?" Allen now had his mask back up of the fake smile I have come to despise.

I took a deep breath and blurted out "I knew the 14th and Mana when I was a little kid"

I waited for Allen's response, he looked shock but no anger came "And you're still going to help me?"

I smiled that his question noticing there was no anger in it "Of course I will, the 14th died a long time ago and shouldn't come back to life. Not when it would cost someone else their life. I need to tell you how I knew them though" I took a deep breath "The 14th noah's real name is Neah Walker, he got married to an exorcist named Maria and they had a child, a baby girl. Her name was Skylar Walker or Skylar Reklaw as I'm known here. The day Neah was killed I was there with my mom and the Earl got someone to turn me into an angel-demon" I was whispering at this point hoping no question would be asked, but I knew that was too much to hope for.

"So you're my cousin" Allen said like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before" I was looking down because I was too embarrassed to look Allen in the eyes.

All of a sudden I felt two arms rap around me. I looked up to see Allen giving me a hug and a real smile. One I hadn't seen in a long time. He spoke with a warm tone "It's good to know I have some family left"

"Yeah" I smiled then turned to Two Dots 'sleeping' form "Oh and Link if tell anyone at all or if anyone find out I will personally let out my inner demon and let her kill you slowly and painful" I said in a painful calm, serious tone. I saw Two Dots form tense up as once I finish talking.

"Okay Allen we have a mission to go on let go" I opened the door to the hallway.

"Sure but…can we go to the cafeteria? I'm starving" Allen whined holding his stomach.

I laughed as we head to the cafeteria for the second time.

**Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas about what Allen and Skylar's mission should be message me or write a review (; like it? Love it? Review!**

**-Oz the Magician**


	8. Seeing Father

**Hi again!** **Special thanks to xIzumi-chan for the reviews :D (Reviews make me happy) So this is chapter 8! This chapter will guess just focus on Allen and Skylar's mission. …Maybe a little KandaxSkylar. I DON'T OWN DGM!** **I do however own my own characters and the plot; ask if you want to use them **

**In case you forgot Lavi's nickname is Pirate, Link's nickname is Two Dots.**

After going to the cafeteria for the second time, I headed to go on my first mission with my cousin. Allen. I smiled now being able to refer to him as my cousin even if only in my head. Sadly that was the only time I could call Allen my cousin, in my mind. No one except Allen, Cross (Who was still missing), Two Dots and I knew about my back ground and my family tree. So until everyone knew the truth, which hopefully wouldn't happen, I was still 'Skylar Reklaw', Allen wasn't my cousin, and I was still 100% human.

As I thought about all the excitement that happened in the past few months, I ran face first into something blocking my path. I looked up to see what the roadblock was only to find Kanda staring down at me with an annoyed expression.

"Watch where you're going Princess" Kanda spat at me, giving me a cold glare.

Princess? Oh _Hell_ no! I don't care who you are or how I know you, don't give me a nickname. Especially not one like _Princess_, that implies weak and rely on others. I growled "Who are you calling Princess?"

"You obviously, _Princess_" Kanda stretched out Princess, smirking at my annoyance. I continued to glare at Kanda until I was completely caught off guard by his next act. He held out his hand to help me up.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused then staring at his hand. Kanda being nice? I'm glad this has been documented.

"Che. Do you want help up or not?" Kanda looked away a light pink shade spreading across his cheeks and nose. I nodded as my only reply and grabbed his hand to help me up.

"Thanks, love to say and chat but duty calls" I gave an honest smile and waved heading off in the direction I was going earlier.

Once I left Kanda I hurried to Koumi's office seeing as I was already late for the briefing we were having on the mission. Allen, Koumi, Two Dots, Pirate, and an old man I recognized to be Bookman were already in the room talking when I entered.

I gave a nervous chuckle "Sorry for being late"

"It's okay we actually just started" Allen smiled making room on the couch for me. I smiled back and sat down feeling Two Dots, Bookman, an Pirate stare at my intently. _**Awkward**_ Erica, Max and I thought in unison.

"Anyway, like I was saying before, Lavi will also becoming on the mission because Bookman wants to record more missions" Koumi explained but lied about Bookman's reasoning. It was easily noticeable in his eyes, the deception that is. There was also pain in his eye, clear as day.

"What's the mission Koumi?" Allen said, still smiling but annoyance in his voice. Pirate snickered; I guess Koumi had a habit of doing this.

"Oh right" Koumi acted as if he hadn't forgotten anything "you guys are going to London to hand a large akuma problem, we think there is innocents involved. After you finish in London you have two days to do whatever you want, then you all go to the North American Branch"

My head shot up at the mention of London, and akuma infestations. I looked and saw Allen and Pirate were both grimacing. I suppose London is just a place with bad experiences, for exorcists at least. I knew that was where the old Order was, but their expressions, and my powers, told me it was something that cut into the souls much deeper.

"Well then let's go, we haven't got all day" I shot up putting my bags in hand.

"Love your enthusiasm Red!" Pirate hugged me from the side. I could see Allen's annoyance almost to the point of anger.

"Let go" I demanded, trying to pry Pirate from my small frame.

"Aw but Red" He whined, hugging me tighter refusing to let go. _Feria, activate!_ I yelled in my mind as I watched my black dragon appear behind Pirate. Allen and I chuckled as Feria nibbled on Pirate.

"Ah, what is this? Red, make it stop!" He cried running away from Feria, Feria think it was a game.

"Ha-ha heh" I was laughing hysterically, trying to catch my breath "Feria, dismiss"

Feria looked at me happily then trotted next to my side.

"Let's go before someone else mauled" Two Dots hurried out dragging Allen out too. I walked after Allen and Two Dots, Pirate following me. We walked down to a room I wasn't familiar to find a white door made out of different types of diamonds and triangles, the Ark.

"Rouveilier gave us permission to use the Ark" Two Dots let go of Allen, standing in front of the Ark.

"Let's get a move on then" I said impatiently, starting to walk up the stairs to the Ark.

"Okay, okay hold your horses" Allen laughed walking into the Ark leading the rest of us in.

When I was a child Neah used to describe to a beautiful city free from all rules and restrictions. He said the city was pristine white with bright blue skies. There was even a special piano room that a very talented musician could only accessible by him and his family. Of course at that time it didn't know such a place was real. Now I know better.

"Hey Allen, can you bring me to the room where the piano is?" I asked whispering to Allen with pleading eyes.

He looked uncertain for a moment then nodded leading holding out his hand. I grabbed instantly then got transported to a completely white room. The only things in this room were a white couch, piano, and a mirror taking up one full wall. Inside the mirror lay something I never thought I would see again. My father, the fourteenth. I gasped in shock seeing my father looking just the way I could remember him, jet black hair with stunning gold, warm eyes.

"Dad…" I muttered walking closer to the mirror; I watched as next to me the younger, completely human version of me appear next to him.

"Skylar, it's been a long time. You look a lot different" Neah stated, looking at me fondly.

"Oh Dad, I'll miss you so much" I cried, not being able to hold back tears from streaming down my face. I scowled myself for being so weak.

"Soon I'll have my own body though, sweet-y" He cooed

"No!" I yelled I saw out of the corner of my eye Allen's expression turn from broken to surprised. Mostly, I saw my own father's betrayed expression "you can't come back to life Dad, you'd be taking Allen's life and you've already lived once"

"Who cares?" I heard a familiar voice come from the mirror I recognized to be my younger self's "He's only an adopted cousin you've known for like three months!"

"Shush both of you" Dad quieted me from my younger self from talking "It's not that easy anyway"

"What do you mean now that easy?" Allen, younger me and I asked at the same time.

"My DNA has already started to infuse with his. Stopping it now would mean the death for both of us" Neah explained sadly.

"Well isn't there a way where you two can share the same body and both be alive?" I asked furiously.

"…I don't know…I really don't know" Neah sighed ending the conversation.

"Let's go to London, Allen. There's someone there that might be able to help us" I gave him a reassuring smile, this time putting up a mask of my own.

"…Okay then to London" Allen finally smiled processing my good news, and played an oh so familiar song.

**Here ya go, this next thing is important *****If you would like you can submit another charter for the story (your own OC) I need the character to be Skylar's best friend that she runs into in the next chapter. Preferably and exorcist, even better an angel-demon. They will also probs be paired with Lavi soooo**

**Review! Submit! **

**-Oz the Magician **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah review! XD I checked the reviews during one of my classes that we can just mess around in and it made my day so much better :D I want to give 100% credit to Rein Walker and xIzumi-chan for sending in your OC's I wanted to use both cause they both seemed like awesome friends for her! I'm not quite sure who shall be paired with Lavi (if anyone) I don't own DGM but I do own Skylar Walker/Reklaw . THANK YOU REIN FOR HELPING WRITING THIS CHAPTER!**

Allen transported to the Ark to what I recognized to be the upper part of London. The upper part of London was where all the richer British people lived. The market area, where I lived, was a about a two miles away.

Pirate whistled in awe, looking at all the amazingly rich houses with a mischievous glint in his eye "Nice houses"

"Just don't steal anything" I warned remembering my past experiences with these nice houses and the police. I felt my face pail remembering all the fines I had to pay for from 'breaking and entering' and all the bills Master reviewed to pay. Not debts like Allen has to pay because of Cross but similar.

"Helllooo… Earth to Red?" Pirate waved his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" I stared at waiting faces "Oh right! Let's go to my master's apartment"

I knew that if I wanted to help Allen and Neah out I would need Master's help. He should also be able to tell us why there are so many akuma. We walked down the pristine road for about thirty minutes until we were in the less nice market place. It should have taken up about 20 minutes but Allen had to stop for food. The block master and I lived on wasn't too bad, there was a little graffiti on the sides of building and a light grey fog filled the area from factories. Other than that the market place was just fine.

We stopped at a shop and went straight to the back. The shop mostly sold produces and a few alcohols.

"It's nice to see you again Skylar, you haven't been back in a while" The old lady said from behind the counter, her name was Mary Lou. She had worked here for as long as I can remember. Miss Mary was 'spunky', fun loving, and stubborn as a teenager yet her eyes help a vast amount of wisdom.

"It's nice to be back Miss Mary but I'm only visiting" I motioned toward Allen, Pirate, and Two Dots "Some new friends new some help"

"You better visit soon then" She waved a cane I hadn't known she had near my face.

I smiled, waving goodbye to Miss Mary and headed upstairs to the third floor where our room resided. Room 3C. The door was still discolored from the many holes put in the door that had to be replaced.

"Master! Open the damn door!" I yelled through the door, pounding on it a loud as possible without disturbing others. I heard quiet footsteps walking toward the other side of the door, too quiet to be men's feet. Slowly the door was opened by a familiar crimsoned haired girl. Her red ruby eyes looked surprised yet happy to see me.

"Oh hi Raven" I gave her a confused look "what are you doing in Master's apartment?"

"This is my apartment my Sky-chan or now it is. What are you doing here and who those guys?" She questioned me, staring at the crew then introduced herself "My name is Raven Hunter; you can call me Raven but no Ray-chan except Sky-chan. It pleasure to meet you all"

"Wait you said Master moved out?" I heard the worry in my own voice. Well that's going to made this a lot harder "Do you know where he is now?"

"He's now inside this world in unknown country which I don't know what he ups to" I fell silence when Ray-chan start making a lame joke as smirking appear in her face "Not funny Ray-chan"

"Hey that's what he told me! I also don't think it funny at all!"

"Do you know what's been going on with the hordes of akuma?" I finally asked her, getting back to the mission.

A grin grew across her face "You tell who the guys are and I'll give you the information, Sky-chan"

Something about mine and Ray-chan's relationship was we enjoyed teasing each other. Not all the time of course. It was like we were actual sisters.

"Oh right" I laughed remembering her earlier question I ignored "This is Allen Walker, Lavi, and Inspector Link. We all work at the black Order, a place where a bunch of exorcists work"

"Hello Allen, Lavi, and Link" Ray-chan was polite to all them then turned back to me "I'm not quite sure what's been going on, but I know someone that might"

"Who?" Pirate jumped in acting excited about the new lead, I think to get her to like him a little more. Ray-chan smirking again and turn at me "Our best friend, Hana"

"EH!" I shout at her, she nodded again. Hana know? I mean our friend who sometimes act cool around and usually don't keep secret with us. "Do you know where she now Ray-chan?"

"Where do you think she always goes? That old theater, remember?" I suddenly remember what the place Ray-chan said, she smirking and giggling at me when she saw my face. She really good reading people face.

"You better go there fast because I'm scared that Akuma already found her~" she said in childish voice, wait did she mean Hana got Innoncence? Crap!

"You stay here okay Ray-chan! Don't go anywhere!" she nodded as I rush outside while Allen, Pirate and the two dots confused but decide to follow me. We must hurry go to there!

~At the same time at Ray-chan 'apartment'~

"Okay, I finish leading her now let's just wait the result~" said Raven as she lean her back at wall and look at mirror in front her. **Khehehe**** I can't wait to see her priceless face when she realize we know everything**said a voice that belong to Raven demon, Tsumi._But I hope they alright, we do what Sky-chan master told us but I worried about them___Raven's angel, Kiseki start too worried.

"Neh~ I know my Sky-chan, she know what is good. Beside if anything happen we can go help they like what hero always does" Raven smirking widely – again – as she looks outside the window. _You better fine okay Sky-chan! Or I will punish you later_

~Back at Skylar~

_Crap!_ I mentally yelled running down the hallways and out the door of the now busy shop. I wasn't quite sure if Allen and the crew were following me still but right now that didn't matter; my friend was going to be attacked by about a hundred akuma and god knows who else what. I picked up the pace using some power from Erica and Max, I felt air whip past my face from the extra speed. _Hold up Hana, I coming!_

I got to the old theater at the edge of town in ten minutes after Ray-chan wav me the information about Hana. It wasn't that Hana wasn't strong or anything, but I've always felt very protective over my friends. If any of those akuma hurt Hana I would kill every one of the akuma slowly and painfully

You're starting to sound like me, if it's possible for Erica to be smirking she would be now. _Is that a compliment or insult?_ I questioned, getting annoyed from what was a distraction right now. I didn't even bother listening to the answer as I tried breaking into the old theater.

That thing about this old the theater is it's completely boarded up, I have no clue how Hana gets in here but breaking down the door always works. I could vaguely hear a beautiful melody being played on the violin. _She's still okay, that's good_, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I walked quietly through the hallway to the main stage. I saw Hana swaying as she play the bitter sweet tune.

"Hey Hana" I said as I walked through the isles the front of the stage "How's life been going?"

"Oh! Hi Skylar" she smile helping me up to the stage floor "It's good to see you again"

"Listen I don't have a lot time to talk. I think you're in danger right now, there are akuma coming and they're coming for you" I spoke quickly and out of breath.

"You mean those that have strangely appeared around here?" Hana asked putting her violin away and hopping from the stage. She turned around and smiled at me, the kind of smile that makes your day just a little better. I nodded eagerly awaiting a response "They aren't after me… There's an important innocence hidden here, not the heart, but a powerful one. It's really a race against the clock to see who gets it first"

"Huh? How did you know this?" I was even more confused and worried than before.

"I may have listened to a few of Mr. Thomas' conversations" Hana gave me an innocent look that hid her demonic one.

"…do you know where Master is?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"No, sorry" she frowned.

"Oh well, stay safe. Maybe you should stay with Ray-chan until the akuma numbers decrease. You know they're attracted to innocents" I spoke in a sing-song tone, dragging Hana behind me, leaving the old theater.

"How did you-?" She stopped mid question, I smirked. Now to fine Allen, Pirate, and Two Dots and find that innocents, this was going to be an interesting mission.

**Muahahahah! Not sure if that qualifies as a cliffhanger but it'll do. Review or… I won't continue (evil I know…kinda) …either way review sorry if you're one to like dialogue in the authors section but I'm not doing those right now, might later. Also I just wanted to say I won't sent out a 'new chapter' thank turning out just to be an author's note. I think it's like teasing ):**

**Review**

**-Oz**


	10. The Monster I Am

**Alright here is chapter ten! Sorry it took so long school's been a pain and I had a small writer block. But no worry it was torn down with a battering ram. Thank for Rein Walker for helping me write this (go check out her stories, they're good…. after you read this though) uhhhh…**

**I don't own -man but I do own all my characters, Raven belongs to Rein Walker, and Hana belongs to ****xIzumi-chan. Rein Walker and I own the plot. On with the story!**

After Hana and I had walked out of the abandoned theater with akumas nearing the building, we set out to find Allen, Pirate and Two Dots. And just to make it more difficult, I have no idea where to start. I was too busy running to notice where or when I lost them! Somehow after wandering around for about a half hour, Hana and I wandered into the pub district of the area, also around were a few inns and a market but that was it.

"Hana lets go check the pubs, that's the only place I could imagine at right now" I sighed in boredom of walking around.

"What about one of those Gollum-things I've seen exorcists have?" She cocked her head, asking me as we entered the first pub.

I shrugged, thinking about multiple reasons I would be dangerous to carry a Gollum that would record everything I would say "I just never got one"

The pub we entered looked like any other pub I had been in. The hygiene was poor and the amount of drunken men was high. There we men laying on the floor and passed out in their bar stools. I swear everyone hear was drunk except for one corner in the far left, this had caught my attention. Whatever was happening seemed to have gathered quite an audience because there were people pushing and shoving to see what was happening. I pushed people out of the way to see what was going on only to solve my first dilemma.

"Hey Pirate, what the hell is going on" I asked in shocked to see what the cause of such an audience was. Allen and four other men sat in a small little circle, Allen fully clothed and wearing an evil grin. The other men were wearing just their boxers. They were playing strip poker.

"Oh, hiya Red!" Pirate waved excitedly "Allen's just earning some extra money"

I rolled my eyes, unpleased that my little cousin knew how to play poker. I blamed Cross.

"Allen, I just got info. on the mission, we gotta head back to my friend's apartment." I tapped Allen on the shoulder waking him from some sort trance Pirate called 'Black Allen'.

"Oh, right" He smiled putting down his cards, gathering the money earned and leaving the clothes to the men. Allen woke up Two Dots who had fallen asleep from I suspect boredom. I grabbed Hana and we all headed out of the pub.

"Hana, this is Allen Walker, Lavi and Inspector Howard Link. They work with me to destroying akuma" I motioned to each one of the guys. Allen smiled politely, Pirate gave a 'sexy' (his words not mine) and Two Dots just scowled looking away.

"Hello" she waked to all of them and looked back at me.

I motioned toward the door at left the pub, heading back Ray-chan's apartment. The busy streets were become silent as the Sun began to set. I could sense the akuma from before heading our way, toward Ray-chan's apartment.

"Come on, we gotta hurry up" I commanded, picking up the pace.

"Ray-chan…w-what happen?"

"Ah Sky-chan! I guess you already found Hana" Ray-chan wore a fake smile as she saw me; head toward at us while ignoring the fallen Akuma around her.

"You not answering my question Ray-chan, what just happen here?" I asked her while try to be serious but she just smile with eyes closed then we been interrupted with a loud sound downstairs. "Let's skip that question okay Sky-chan?"

Her blind right eyes (Yep she blind but not for both eyes) turned into yellowish color as she now holding a double blade gun linked with chain and a pair of black wings appear at her back "We got company today~"

"Is there never a dull moment in your life?" Hana asked, summoning what I suspected to be her new innocents. A rod grew in her hand, a long sharp blade coming from one end. The blade was an unusual color, though. The blade had looked as though it had been carved from a piece of ice, that could kill anyone will one strike. I smirked calling for my own innocents, Feira appearing beside me and Wint3er's Grace in my hand, locked in a really position, Allen and Pirate doing the same.

As we came down to the streets were the akuma had been I saw something I thought to be impossible. The whole street we had liked on was practically ruins. Buildings were half torn apart and streets were destroyed. The only building that looked acceptable was Mast- err… Ray-chan's apartment. I used my power and could see the akumas in the distance and something else but it was impossible to make out.

"The akuma are going to destroy the city at this point!" I yelled, sprinting in the direction of the akuma.

You really have a problem with running off, especially when there's at least 50 akuma that your running toward Erica observed, Max agreeing.

_Well I don't exactly have time to wait for them,_ I pointed out getting angry at myself for all the destruction, the innocence hidden in this town and I to be exact. I couldn't help blame us for the mess. The innocents because that was what all the akuma were reaching for and me because of all the blood shed for the innocent. Closing in on the akuma I swung Winter's Grace killing three akuma in one blow.

"Feira attack, kill the akuma!" I shouted, sending my second innocents into battle. By this time the rest of the group had arrived to exterminate the akuma and free the souls. Allen had turned his arm into a sword and started to kill some of the level threes and the occasional level four. Pirate was fighting with Ray-chan to defeat a level two level fours and Hana was fight some of the level ones and twos with Two Dots. Fighting alone, like the old days, I was fighting my own arrange of akumas. Most of them were level threes so it hadn't been that difficult maybe one or two level fours.

"Well isn't this just beautiful? An angel-demon that's an exorcist" I froze in my spot all akuma ceased fighting and parted to make a path for a dark haired teen giving off the dark and light aura at the same time. _**Angel-demon**_ We all growled, deactivating my innocences. As he continue to get closer I activated the thing I had thought I would rarely, if ever, use; I activated the two stars/pentagrams on my wrists.

Appearing rom the stars/pentagrams on my wrists were two swords. The sword in my right hand looked like it was made of crystal or glass but was as strong as diamond, this was Max's sword. The sword in my left hand was a completely black, sleek bade with one stipe of red that made it seem like there was fire on the blade itself.

"Who are you?" I growled, staring at the mystery teen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw many shocked, worried and hurt faces.

"Why, I'm just like you. Trying to do good but fighting the inner urge to kill. A monster." He gave me a creepy smile that reminded me of the Earl's. He looked to my friends "And by the look of it I'm guessing you managed to keep this a secret"

"I do not have the urge to kill" I growled pointing one sword near his throat and the other toward his torso then whispered "you know nothing about me"

"Now, now my children let's not do something you might regret later~" An all too familiar voice rang out, making the air feel extremely tense. I turned around slowly to see one of the men that had ruined my life and destroyed my past self.

"Do not call me your child Earl" I growl now one sword facing the teen and the other the Earl "Why have you come?"

"You have destroyed some of my best akuma and almost killed mine and Allick's (**N/A: the man that turned Skylar into an angel-demon)** newest experiment. Plus I wanted to see the 14th and his daughter isn't that enough?" He was trying to act kind for some strange reason, calling two level fours to bring Allen over here.

From all this I felt something inside me snap, like I had reached the maximum amount of anger possible. I threw the teen onto the ground, pushing a pressure point making it impossible to move. Next I turned to face the Earl, taking my swords and charging for him. The Earl easily dodged the attack as I charged again.

"Do you feel all this anger?" The Earl asked no one in particular "It is beautiful"

His comment only fueled my anger as a kept trying to kill him of wound him at least.

"Skylar stop!" I felt a large hand grab my and pull my back, Ray-chan and Pirate went to battle the Earl with precision.

"Why did you stop me?" I yelled at Allen, still angered from the Earl.

"Because you can't fight the Earl with anger and you're my only family what do you expect me to do?" He yelled back, everyone staring at us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Earl chuckle as he and the teen left the area causing all the akuma to disappear too. I looked you at everyone's faces and saw one main expression, disappointment and almost hatred. I felt a knot form in my throat from all the faces staring disapprovingly. The worst part is I knew I had deserved it. I slowly got up and just walked, not feeling and other emotion except sadness. I walked out of the ruined street toward a grave yard I'd seen before.

"If the innocence is anywhere it would here" I spoke to myself sadly, not even Max or Erica responding. I looked up a felt something wet hit my face like rain except saltier.

I spoke two simple words for all of them to hear before I left "I sorry guys, maybe that guy was right." _A monster._

**Sorry that chapter was sad but fight scenes usually end up being sad. I promise next chapter will be happier**. _**REVIEW!**_ **Please it doesn't take that long and they make me happy**

**-Oz the Magician**


	11. Memories From The Past

**Chapter 11! Yeah you know the usual, I don't own DGM I own my characters, Rein Walker owns Raven and ****xIzumi-chan owns Hana. R-E-V-I-E-W! Thank ya' kindly (it's fun to say try it)**

As I walked alone through the barren streets, I remember the last time I ran away from Master.

It had been around the first Christmas I had spent with him and I was just starting to train. Master had made some comment about my father being a pitiful human accidentally and I lost it. I started attacking him, tears clouding my vision. I had had only punched his once when I felt so sad and so ashamed that I ran. I ran until my small legs weren't able to carry me and I collapsed. I managed to find my way to a cemetery at the edge of town. The cemetery wasn't too shabby, it look like it hadn't been cleaned in a while, but it wasn't horrible. I had sat near a grave that held a familiar name and cried. I cried and cried until I had fallen asleep, think about my parent and my new god forsaken self. Three days after that I had come back to Master because I was too scared to live by myself.

I chuckled remember how weak I used to be and maybe still am. Shaking my head, I got back to the problem at hand. There was still an important piece of innocents missing and I needed to find it. After I found it, I'd probably five it to the order. And then I'm not sure I guess I'll play it by ear. The cemetery I was walking to is the only place that I could imagine innocents and with the whole city being destroy there's no one I could ask that would know.

The cemetery was exactly as I remembered it, poorly maintained and all. Now to find that gravestone, the one I was looking for was the grave a girl the little next door to Master and I. She was five years older than me and used to comfort me whenever I was upset. But a few months before I had run away, she had gotten sick, very sick, and died suddenly. I can remember her faintly talking about innocents, as a child, so this was my only lead.

"Hey Kat" I said quietly to her gravestone, kneeling down to get a closer look. I could vaguely see Kat's name and date she was born and died on the slab of stone.

"It's good to see you again, Skylar" A voice from my past said with a painfully kind tone. I looked up to see an almost completely transparent person giving me a warm smile. _Kat_.

"How…how is this possible? You're dead…" I got up, now eye to eye with her.

"Come on Sky, you should know by now what the power of innocents" She chuckled

"So your innocence is allowing me to see you?" I stared in awe.

She nodded and pointed to a statue of an angel "That's where I hid it"

I smiled and waved goodbye as she disappeared._ So all I have to do is destroy the statue, easy enough_. I turned to the statue and summoned Winter's Grace. As I raised Winter's Grace, the statue started to move and looked at me. The statue raised its sword in hand and stepped off from its stand.

It spoke one word to me, getting in a fighting position "Impure"

I deactivated Winter's Grace and tried activating Max's sword_, Please help me Max! I'm begging you! _

I felt a warm feeling circulate throughout me, making me feel complete again, Of course I will, Erica and I was just angry that you called yourself a monster because of us.

_**Yeah we aren't that bad**_ Erica agreed.

I smiled a true smile I hadn't had in a long time and summoned me swords. The statue made the first move, swinging for my torso. I jumped back just in time to not get grazed. I dodged another potential blow and swung Max's sword at the arm of the statue that held the sword, barely leaving a mark. The statue swung again, not at all from my strike, this time landing a blow across my torso. Blood oozed from the wide cut. _Damn_. With one arm favoring my side and the other one gripping my sword I was trying to get more focused. I did I spin dodge around the statue again and hit the statue in the base of the neck. The beautiful stone head went flying off in one direction and the body collapsed onto me.

The stone was strangely light for being rock but I could still feel it bruising my body. The remains of the statue were lying on my chest and lower yet my hand with a sword in it was free. I tried to lift it off of me with my free hand but must have gotten bruised from the fight. I could feel the blood pouring from the cut even with the applied pressure.

"Oh my God Skylar!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I looked up to see a fuzzy outline of people running toward me. I recognized the voice to be Allen's; I gave a small smile as I used my free hand to reach up to touch his cheek.

"Hey…sorry…'bout earlier…I messed…up" I was breathing hard finding harder with each breath.

"Lavi! Link! Raven! Help me lift this. Hana, I can see blood on the ground, when we lift this try to stop the bleeding" Allen was taking charge like a grown up would. The thing I could clearly was the determination in his eyes. It almost made me sad how adult like he was and at only 16.

The large weight was lifted from me and I felt Hana's warm hands on my cold stomach. She wrapped gauze around my whole torso, making sure it was tight. She also stopped the bleeding of the cuts I didn't even notice.

"Allen, wait…the innocences….is in the…statue" I told him as he walked back over. He activated Clowned Crown and broke the statue with ease. I could almost hear the statue cry out 'impure' again as Allen walked back over. I turned my head to Ray-chan "Hey Ray-chan…can I…go to sleep?"

"What?" Ray-chan sounded worried all of a sudden "No! Sky-chan, do not fall asleep! Sky-chan! Skylar"

_**Skylar!**_ I heard Erica and Max yell, as the world became fuzzy and then dark.

_Hello darkness_

When I woke up, I felt tubes running down my throat and pillows all around me. The lights in the room were extremely bright and it smelled like anesthetics. _I must be in a hospital_, I thought looking around slightly.

"Look, she's awake"Someone said, they sound familiar but I couldn't remember. _**That was the weird dude with the sister complex, oh by the way good morning**_, Erica reminded me, sounding like she also just awoke. She means its Koumi, Max explained. I slowly opened my eye to come face to face with Koumi as well as Allen, Ray-chan, Hana, Pirate, Lenalee, and even Kanda.

I tried to ask a question but remembered I had tubes stopping me from talking. I motioned for some to write with and paper and wrote down 'where am I?' holding it up.

"You're at the Order, you've been in asleep for four days" Allen gave me a sad smile.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up. Everyone was worried" Lenalee was standing next to Allen. She leaned in and whispered "Especially Kanda"

I blushed a deep red a turned away. I wrote quickly on the paper and showed it to only Lenalee, 'I don't know what you're talking about :P'

"Alright you guys have to go, I need to do some tests" The Head Nurse said shooing everyone out "Ya know your friends never left your side. Especially Allen, Kanda, and that Raven girl, I think the really never left your bedside"

I could understand Allen and Ray-chan staying because Allen was my cousin and Ray-chan is my best friend in the world but… why would Kanda stay.

"Let me remove to tubes" She said kindly, removing the tubes from my throat.

"Can I go?" I asked with a hoarse voice. She nodded and gave me my cloths. I quickly exited and found Kanda leaning against the wall.

"They let you out?" Kanda questioned getting up from leaning. He always looked so calm and so isolated. His eyes always looked so fierce.

"Yeah, the nurse told me that you, Allen, and Ray-chan stayed near my bedside" I told him with a faint blush.

"Che, whatever" He scoffed also turning a fain pink.

"I don't want to embarrass you, I just want to why you stayed" I was completely serious too, why did he stay? Cause he likes you, duh, Erica sang, chuckling.

"Che" Was his only response as he turned and walked down the hallway.

****With Lavi and Ray-chan***

Pirate and Ray-chan looked around the corner of the opposite hallway, listening in on Skylar and Kanda's conversation.

"Ooo looks like Yuu likes Red" Pirate sang getting excited about his friend's crush.

"Looks like operation match maker is a go" Ray-chan said with an evil glint in her eye.

**Alrighy, well; love it? Hate it? Guest? User? It doesn't matter review! And check of Rein Walker and ****xIzumi-chan's stories.**

**-Oz the magician **

**Just press the button :D its' fun!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Truth or Dare!

**Chapter 12 - operation match maker. This was a fun chapter for me to write, I'm not sure about how much fun Rein Walker and ****xIzumi-chan had writing but I had lots of fun. **

**ThorongilAnime thanks for being my #1 fan :D**

**Skylar: just get on this the story!**

**Me: Oh! Right… heheh **

**I don't own DGM but I do own my characters, Rein Walker owns Raven and xIzumi-chan owns Hana :D**

* * *

><p>After waking up at the Order, it took me two weeks to completely recover. During the two week period, there was never a dull moment at the order. I had mostly stayed in bed, resting and changing my bandages. I would only leave to go get food. Ray-chan, Allen and occasionally Pirate stopped by to make sure I was okay and just hang out.<p>

"Knock, knock" I heard Ray-chan say from the other side of the door. Today was the last day I had to stay in bed, and my wound was basically healed.

"Come in" I responded in a bored tone, wiggling around in my bed. To tell the truth, I had getting extremely bored by myself.

"So how've you been?" Ray-chan brought my new bandages and snacks to eat.

"Bored, I wanna get out of this stupid room" I complained undoing my old bandages, throwing them away.

She chuckled, handed me the new bandages. Ray-chan had a mischievous glint in her eyes again. _That look never ends well for me_, "Wanna pay a game then?"

I narrowed my eyes, sensing a plan being formed "Depends, what game?"

"Truth or Dare"

This would end well Erica was trying to send a warning signal, I brushed off her warning "Sure"

""Truth or Dare?" Ray-chan's voice held more than just little bit of a mischievous hint to it.  
>"Dare." I replied boldly, thinking I had found a way around a dreaded question.<br>"I dare you to tell me whether or not you have a crush on Kanda!"  
>"...Damn it!"<br>"Oh c'mon! Just answer the question already! Do you have a crush on Kanda?" Ray-chan's eyes were shining with mischief and excitement.

**[Raven POV]**

Look like someone blushing, from her blush I already know that she like Kanda. First step is done now let's move one step two "From your blushed I take is as yes"

"What! I d-don't like him!" she protests. I flicked her forehead and my evil smirking still carved in my face "You don't need to deny it Sky-chan, you know right that I'm good reading people?"

"D-damn it!"

"What you guys doing?" Hana asked as she entering the room. I waved at her but Sky-chan still stunned and blushing until match mine and her hair color. Hana was wondering what happen and I whispering at her, she catching up and nodded in approval. We both grinning at the dumbfound Skylar and leave her behind to move on our plan.

"I never believe that Skylar actually like Kanda" I nodded at her until I heard Sky-chan shouting from behind and tackled me until both of us fall into the ground. "OUCH!"

"What you planning huh Raven Hunter!" she shouted between angry and blushing. I look in front me seeing Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and even Kanda coming toward us. I think she shouts too loud, yep too loud.

"What's happen?" Allen asked, I scratched my cheek a little "We playing Truth or Dare and Sky-chan get pissed, the result is what happen now" I said as Sky-chan still crashing me.

"Truth or Dare? I want to play too! Right Yu-chan~" said Lavi in childish voice, Kanda only 'che'ed at him. "If like that it better we all play together, more fun right?"

"Fine with me" Lenalee said and Allen nodded. "Then we will play it at Sky-chan room"

~Back to Skylar Room~

"Okay who want to start first?" I asked and Skylar hand shot up, I hope she doesn't try to get revenge "Ray-chan Truth or Dare?" she asked me. _**Better you choose Truth**_Tsumi and Kiseki said unison. "Truth please…I'm too young to get torture by Sky-chan"

"Fine…is it true that you actually lesbo?" she asked, I looked at her with my eyes wide open. "You are kidding right? NO! FUCK NO!"

"Your turn Raven" Hana said at me, I get a little pissed and time to work on in that plan "Kanda, truth or dare" I asked him.

"Dare"

I grin widely as Lavi and Hana do the same, we both nodded and I said loudly "I want you go date with Sky-chan today!"

"WHAT!" Kanda and Sky-chan shouted.

**[Skylar's prov. (normal)]**

Haha, they played match maker on your ass! Erica laughed sounding like, if she had a body, she would be rolling on the floor having a laugh attack. I glared at Ray-chan and then Pirate, planning a slow and painful death I had in store for them. Both Kanda and I were blushing madly summoning our innocences.

"Raven, Lavi" I spoke with a deadly calm voice that scared everyone but Ray-chan.

"Yes?" Ray-chan asked with a sweetly sarcastic voice trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" I yelled chasing them around the room, swinging Winter's Grace at Ray-chan and siccing Feria on Pirate. Everyone else in the room seemed to be highly amused be the intense match of cat verses mice. Just as I almost had them cornered I felt someone pull me by the back of the collar landing on my bed. I looked up to see who it was, to give them a piece of my mind, only to find it was Kanda and Allen pulling me back from killing Pirate and Ray-chan, at least Pirate.

"Why'd you stop me? I almost had 'em!" I complained, huffing and crossing my arms like a child that doesn't get their way.

"Che, whatever Princess" Was Kanda's only response as he sat down on my bed…with me.

I glared "Don't call me Princess"

"You can't go around killing people, as much as we would like to see you attack Lavi come more" Allen patted me on the shoulder sitting back on the floor.

"Either way, a dare is a dare and Kanda has to do it" Ray-chan and Pirate did the happy dance making Kanda extremely annoyed; you could see the blood vein about to pop on his forehead.

"I don't have to do anything" He huffed, making me feel a twinge of pain in my heart. I suppose Ray-chan noticed that because she whispered something to Pirate then she sat between Kanda and me. Kanda looked a little annoyed by Ray-chan act of best friendship.

"Come on Yuu, just do it" Pirate started to persuade Kanda.

"Che like I said I don't have to do anything. And don't call me Yuu" Kanda growled standing up grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"But-" Pirate started before I cut off. Now I started to feel a hollowness in my gut "Its fine"

"Huh?" Everyone in the room questioned, shocked to hear my response.

"Yeah it's okay, if he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to" I forced a smiled that wasn't detected by anyone "I'm gonna grab some food anyone want to come with?"

I saw Kanda stand up to my disappointment "Anything to get away from these people"

I walked out of my room quietly, Kanda following me. The air around us was tense and I didn't dare say a word. I felt like a girl in a high school drama, even though I was old enough to be in high school I never liked senseless drama.

"Why did you seem so upset in there?" Kanda asked actually sounding like he honestly cared.

"I was just embarrassed" I stated simply hoping to leave it at that. Kanda stopped me standing now a few inches away from me. His breath was hot against my skin; his intoxicating smell of lotus flowers filled my nose.

"Tell me the real reason" He whispered in my ear causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

"I-I…it doesn't matter if you don't wanna go on a date it wouldn't matter" I muttered, my voice cracking. I looked down to ashamed to meet his gaze. I felt his rough hand lift up my chin.

"Che, I didn't mean that I didn't want to go on a date. I just didn't want to go on a date set up by those people" Kanda explained still holding my chin.

I blushed "Are you saying you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Exactly Princess" Next Kanda did something I would have never expected to be possible; he gave me a warm smile that made the world seem better. My like was truly like a high school drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Horray finally an upbeat chapter! *happy dance*remember check out Rein Walker's and <strong>**xIzumi-chan's stories and REVIEW! **

**-Oz the Magician **


	13. the First Date

**Chapter 13 - first date (: I don't own DMG Rein Walker= Raven, Oz=Skylar, her master…other OC's, ****xIzumi-chan**** = Hana, R-E-V-I-E-W! thank you Rein for helping writing so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Raven POV]<strong>

"Um…guys?" I asked 'them', they replied with saying 'yes'. I sigh and shook my head "Why's the whole party here?" I asked again looking at Allen, Lenalee, Pirate, Hana, Komui and even Two Dots who hiding behind corner. "Because it's weird, Kanda going town on his day off"

"And I don't see Skylar anywhere" Hana said, I sighed and planned to tell them "It's because they going on date"

"WHAT!" they shouted as I covered my ear with hands "Seriously how dumb you guys can be!"

"But I thought…." I cut Lenalee before she able to finish her sentence "Kanda lied and Sky-chan accept Kanda's offer"

"I can't believe that my cousin likes someone as BaKanda" Allen said while his face pale in horror, I snickered looking at him. "Seriously I don't think we should spying on them on their first date"

"Said the one whose doing the same as us Ray-chan" I shot Lavi with death glare "Don't dare call me Ray-chan you Baka Usagi, I'm only worried about Sky-chan!"

I looked in Kanda's direction where he's standing in front of some shop I didn't catch the name of, he wearing normal cloth – and here I thought he only wears exorcist uniforms for his entire life – and look at our direction but we go back hiding at the corner. We peaked again and this time I saw Sky-chan running toward Kanda, she wearing a plain white t-shirt hidden underneath her black coat and red skirt with long white socks and a school shoes. She also wearing blue scarf and her hairs curl a little…wait a minute.

"Hey that's my cloth! Where'd she get that?"

"Sorry I gave her them since she asked" I look at Hana who scratching her cheek lightly. "She really needs to pay later…" _That's my favorite cloth….damn it!_I thought while Kiseki and Tsumi laugh at me. _**Suck to be you~**_

**{Skylar's Prov (normal)] **

I ran quickly around the corner of the block, trying not to be too late. As I took another left I finally saw Kanda standing outside a the market we agreed to meet an. He was staring at an anyway across the street as if looking for any sudden movement. I slowed my place as I caught up neared the market.

"Sorry I was late" I laugh embarrassedly "It's difficult running in a skirt"

"Then why are you wearing one?" Kanda asked I heard a small amount of confusion in his voice. I laughed "Because I wanted to look nice, smarty"

"That's not a very good reason, Princess" Kanda almost taunted, almost. Kanda was showing me a new side of him, a more open side, which was a little strange to get used to but was honored that he trusted me enough to show me.

"If you keep calling me Princess, I'll have to come up with a nickname for you" I warned but he dismissed the treat.

"Whatever _Princess_" Kanda smirked dragging out the name Princess "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going somewhere?"

I nodded intertwining our figures as we walked to an open market. The open market was amazing, there was all type of people from all over the world here. Kanda seems very tense about the large crowns of people and reached for Mugen. I sweat dropped;_ of course he brought Mugen with him. _

"You don't need to worry, I can see if any akuma are coming" I told him pointing to my eyes with my free hand.

"Che, can all Walkers see akuma?" Kanda snorted, I thought about Allen who could see them cause of a curse, I could see from being an angel-demon, Neah from beginning a noah, and Mana from dabbling in sorcery.

I shrugged, chuckling "Mostly"

"I knew your family was weird" Kanda chuckled, as we went up to a food vendor getting us some lunch.

I snorted "What about you? Your dad is General Tiedoll. He's not exactly 'normal"

I remembered the first day I had met General Tiedoll; it had been shortly after Kanda attacked me when I first came to the order. He had come to ask me to forgive Kanda for his behavior and that Kanda could really use someone like. We laughed continuing to walk around the market.

**[Raven pov]**

"He…smiled…" Allen and Lavi said it shock "I didn't even know that was possible!"

"Of course that was possible, nothing is impossible ya know!" Hana and I said in unison while I tried my best not to laughing seeing Allen and Lavi– that what Sky-chan always called – priceless face. "But Kanda never smiled before…" Komui nodded in agreement.

We continued spying them and hide back when seeing Kanda looked at our direction and spying at them again. I look at Hana who notice this as I am "Hey guys…"

"I think he know us spying on them…" I finished Hana sentence but they didn't hear – or pretend nor heard my voice – and I face palmed. "I'm outta here, don't blame me if they get angry" I said.

"Hey Ray-chan, maybe you should wait until the best part" said Lavi as he put his hands around my neck. "Best part?"

"Ya know…" he whispering at me, I blushed furiously and look at him who smirking at me "You kidding right? There no way they will do that"

"Do what?" the whole crew looks at us. "Asked this idiot not me!"

"What's wrong?" Hana asked me, I leaned near her and whispered at her. She look at me with face – are you kidding right? – Then we shot Lavi with dirty glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that!"

"**But if that truly happen it must be hilarious right!" **said Tsumi as he joined in. _It not, beside she my best friend there no way she will do that. Beside how come she gets boyfriend first than us! _I shout inside my mind. _If it truly happen I really need to take picture _I face palmed; _Not you too Kiseki._

_But I'm kidding about the boyfriend parts _I said at Tsumi and Kiseki while continue spying them (to prove that damn Lavi is wrong).

**[Skylar's prov]**

I looked over at Kanda noticing he was staring at another alleyway. He was focused on the little movement in the shadows. I looked in the shadows and saw a flash of white hair and red hair as bright as might. I frowned momentarily and then looked back at Kanda.

"So that's who you'll been looking at the whole time" I concluded, smiling slightly "Don't worry, knowing Ray-chan, she'll stop them from interrupting"

"Che, they should still be punished" Kanda looked back at me annoyed with our friends. He smirked, an evil glint in his eye, "In fact they will be punished"

Uh oh "Heh, what's your plan"

He leaned in closer; his hot breath feeling like it would melt my skin at any moment and whispered into my ear "This"

I looked up at him as he cupped my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. He tasted faintly like soba and ginger. I felt his slowly wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck having to stand on my tip toes to be able to reach that high.

"I told you!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the alleyway. We broke apart, to see what all the commotion was only to find Pirate, Allen, Lenalee, Hana, and Koumi were running toward us, Two Dots and Ray-chan chasing after them.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Pirate danced around us until I gave him a death glare and Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

**[Raven's prov]**

I can't believe what I just saw, Kanda just **KISSED **Sky-chan and Skylar Walker Reklaw accepts it. I pant heavily from chasing that damn Pirate and kick at his stomach then looked at the couple. Lenalee and Komui still shocked, Link – well a little surprised – and Allen already getting paler and paler. I would laugh but it this current situation maybe not.

"I can't believe you Sky-chan, you betray my trust!" I point at her face with my index finger. "W-wait! It not my fault dammit!"

"That BaKanda, kissed my cousin…haha…is the world ending?" Allen said in disbelief and shaking slightly. "Since this is your fault Kanda Yu, I will show that scene to your beloved father" I said as I show Timcampy who record the whole scene.

"Oh you wouldn't!" Kanda said as he chasing me with his Mugen. "I wonder what he would say when he saw this Yu-chan!"

"Give that back to me and don't call me Yu you brat!"

"My choice to call you Yu and I will never give Timcampy back!" I said while getting pissed.

**[Skylar POV]**

I still frozen from what happen a while ago, Lenalee and Komui sweatdroped, looking at Ray-chan and Kanda, Allen not in his sense anymore, Hana just sigh and buried her face at her palm, Two Dots – as usual no respond – and that Pirate still unconscious. I touched my mouth slightly; the warm still here and I can feel my face getting red.

What the hell just happen seriously!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Tim shows Tiedoll the video :D Allen (and the 14<strong>**th****) handle Kanda dating Skylar XD You know the drill check out Rein Walker's stories and Review! Or..or..meh I'll think of something and when I do to will be **_**evil! Muahahahaha! *cough cough* **_**Seriously though review**

**-Oz**


	14. lazy chapter :P

**Chapter 14 I don't own DMG**

After mine and Kanda's date we all came back to the order. Ray-chan had managed to get Timcanpy from not flying away and I stopped Kanda from trying to kill Ray-chan and Allen. Pirate still had a huge grin on his face and Allen still was as pale as a ghost. As for me, I was still extremely confused.

"Hey Allen, can we travel by the ark?" I asked feeling the urge to talk to my father. Wait, he sees all that Allen does right? Erica asked he probably saw you and Kanda exchanging saliva. I brushed a deep red thinking about my dad seeing me and Kanda kiss, _we didn't share saliva._ I pouted.

"Huh?" Allen said snapping back to reality "Oh sure, do you want to talk to the 14th?"

"Yeah" I turned to Kanda, who looked annoyed from not erasing that video "Can you come with?"

"Che, whatever" He responded simply. _I'll take that as a yes_. I grabbed Kanda's hand forcing his to follow me as Allen, Kanda, and I went to the piano room. The room appeared similar yet different, as we entered. The room was still white and still had the piano but instead of just a couch there was a whole seating arrangement. Neah was staring intensely between Kanda and me, looking annoyed at the two of us.

"Hi father" I said walking closer to the mirror, Kanda and Allen saying on the opposite sided of the room.

"Hello Skylar" He looked behind me "Allen...Kanda"

They both waved Kanda scowled and Allen waved weakly. "Can you come out of the mirror father?" I observed his arm obtruding slightly from the mirror. He nodded walking out from the mirror. Father hadn't looked how I had remembered him, though. He now had grey skin and wore a suit similar to Tyki's, even his eyes hadn't looked a happy, or hopeful.

"Kanda, come here" I said sweetly

**[Raven POV]**

I followed Sky-chan, Allen and Yu – will officially call him that or Bakanda – enter the Ark with Timcanpy followed me which I don't know why. I hide behind a wall and watch them entering the Musician room if what I remember correctly. I can't hear so much what they talked but what shocked me is the 14thcome out from the mirror.

I go near a little when Sky-chan called Kanda who got a change of expression and finally I can hear what they said. I look at Kanda who wrapped his arm around Sky-chan neck and smirking "I stole your daughter now and will make her mine"

"WHAT!"

I shouted in disbelief which make the entire group look at me because my sudden entrances (except Allen since I sure I already see his soul coming out). "Er…I'm lost…Wait that not the topic now! Kanda Yu! I SERIOUSLY WILL SHOW THAT VIDEO AT YOUR DAD!"

Kanda let go of Sky-chan and unsheathed his Mugen while I active my Innocence. "Ray-chan! Don't fight here! And why you're here anyways!"

"Komui asked me to find you guys for new mission dammit!" I shout in annoyed when Yu attack me, before I able to counter back Allen who now in his sense use his Crown Belt at me. "Damn…"

**[Skylar's Prov(before Ray-chan came in]**

Father looked between Kanda and me, a disproving vibe coming from him. I felt like I was on show or being rated. I looked slightly to Kanda and he looked a little uncomfortable too.

"This was the boy that stole your first kiss?" Father questioned with a dull tone void of emotion,_what happened to him?_ I nodded but refused to speak up, afraid to use my own voice. I suppose Kanda sensed my nervousness because he decided to speak up. He wrapped a strong arm firmly around my neck, pulling me closer, smirking "I stole your daughter now and will make her mine"

I blushed at Kanda's implication but remained silent; I could tell at this point I was now almost property and it was as if I was being traded. I saw my father about to protest when I heard a loud female yelling from the other side of the room. We turned around to see Ray-chan screaming, ranting about showing that video to Genera Tiedoll. I saw Allen's soul practically leaving his body out of the corner of my eye. Kanda unsheathed Mugen at Ray-chan's threat and Kanda charged her. Allen snapped back to reality and held Ray-chan back with clown belt while I questioned Ray-chan "Ray-chan! Don't fight here! And why are you here anyways?"

"Komui asked me to find you guys for new mission dammit!" She yelled, as Kanda charged for her again. Before he could do any damage, I grabbed Kanda and tackled him to the floor. I sat on Kanda's chest and motioned for Allen to free Ray-chan.

"Get off of me" Kanda growled, grabbing my waist, but I refused to move.

I sighed and Ray-chan helped me up "Let's go to Koumi's then"

Kanda mumbled angrily sitting himself up. We said our goodbyes to Father and then headed to Koumi's office for our next mission.

**[Raven POV]**

"Stupid Kanda Yu with his stupid Mugen…" I cursed low enough so that BaKanda can't hear it; I wonder myself why I'm angry since I'm the one who match them together. Maybe it because he taking away the only family I got? I really shouldn't act by my emotion seriously. I sigh and calm down as getting on my pace.

**Don't allow emotion control you Raven, you don't want the same thing happen right?**Tsumi warned me in worried tone, I sigh and nodded slightly then Kiseki join in _I agreed so much with Tsumi, you really should be careful if you don't want Hana and Skylar know._

_I know that, leave me alone for awhile please~!_I mental shouted in annoying, and then notice Sky-chan looking at me for awhile "Are you okay Raven?"

"Yeah…it's okay Skylar" I said with a weak smile, I notice that Sky-chan not calling me with 'chan' suffix and she only called me that when she angry or worry. I'm sure she notices that too.

"I wonder what kind of mission Komui will give at us" I said as change the topic and lighten the mood. "I hope it not involve with his robot…wait you and Hana still not an exorcist yet"

"Ah…" I look at Sky-chan and completely forgot about that "Well who knows right?"

"Che, stupid brat" my right eyes twitched and I make an evil grin and Kanda "WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAID. YU-KUN?"

"What you called me?" he threatens.

"Baka Yu-kun!"

"Shorty brat!"

"Gah!" I shout in disbelief, I know my height is 5'7' but for my age which is 16-17 it not short! "Right…you really right Mister I'm-more-higher-and-mighty-than-other!" I mocked him before leaving them behind and ignore Sky-chan cried until I bumped into Hana.

"S-Sorry Hana!"

"No its okay…did you in way to Komui-san room too?" I nod at her and she reply with smile "Great, then let's go together"

"Okay!" I said as I push Hana from seeing the Sky-chan and the other.

**[Sylar's prov]**

I glared at Kanda "Really Kanda?" I was practically furious, Ray-chan was my best friend and she's keeping secrets. And plus Kanda's riling her up and now she's mad at me too!

"Cha, I was her fault" He defended and I snapped, I grabbed him by the ear and follow Ray-chan and Hana. I marched into Komui's office dragging an annoyed Kanda behind me. I stopped his right in front of Ray-chan as Komui began to talk.

"Oh you two are just in time" Komui smiled but I put a figure motioning to wait. I looked between Kanda and Ray-chan.

"Kanda. Apologize" I pointed at Ray-chan

"Che" I gave a threatening glare that seemed to have scared Allen and Komui too. He muttered under his breath "fine...I'm…sorry"

Ray-chan chuckled and motioned for me to sit next to her, but I could tell something was still bothering her. Kanda grumbled but sat next to me.

"You can continue now" I smiled to Komui assuring him that what had happen was over.

"Right, Kanda, Raven, Skylar, and Allen shall be going on mission at France, Europe. From what written in the report, the finder that been send there disappear and been found dead a few day later. The town people said many strange thing happen a for past few week and we believe it because the innoncence"

"Finder been found dead huh, sound like Akuma doing" I look at Ray-chan who in her serious mode as she put her hand at her chin.

**[Raven POV]**

The sudden missing of finder and been found dead a few day later huh? Well that for sure Akuma doing, who else will kill them anyway? I put my hand at my chin and my mind wanders off. There so many things in my mind now like my sudden emotion outburst and I keep thinking about the past which I shouldn't remember about it.

"You guys will departure in 10 minutes so better get ready" I look at Sky-chan who seem want to ask Komui question "Um…Komui aren't Ray-chan still not an exorcist yet?"

"Don't worry she already meet Hevalaska"

"I thought what that pure nightmare for…" I sigh as my eyes locked at Hana "It seem Hana can't join us yet"

She laugh a little then smile at me "I barely can defeat level 1 and 2 so I need to practice more"

"Well I better get ready, see you guys in 10 minutes" I said as my hand already reach the door knob but then been stopped as someone tugging my shirt, I turn my head and look at Sky-chan with a worried face.

"What are you hiding from me Raven?"

"What are you saying? I don't hide anything" I look at her eyes who seem can pierce through me "Come on you just think too much Skylar" I smile with the fake one at her as I mess with her hair then run away ignoring her cried in desperation.

**You really hide too much secret ya know Raven**I close tight my lips when realizing I can't counter Tsumi back and sigh in defeat. "I know that…"

**[Hana POV]**

I look at Raven who leaves Skylar without answering her question fully, she act strange lately and I know Skylar notice this too. Even she really good reading people she really bad hiding secret and always show her emotion, maybe Skylar not notice that but not me.

But what secret she hiding? I need to keep eyes on her more.

**Sorry there was no action in this chapter, this is just a set up chapter for the next one! Read! Review! Do it!**

**-Oz**


	15. Realistic nightmare

**Chapter 15- Sorry the this was little late I got sick and could barely see or think straight my head hurt so bad. Hope you like this chapter, there's a little action. There will be more in the next chapter (cross my heart), Rein Walker owns Raven, I own all other OC's in this chapter. I don't own DGM (though that would make an awesome Christmas present). And remember "be kind, rewind" (: Review!**

* * *

><p>Allen, Two Dots, Kanda, Ray-chan and I had left for the mission the next day. Sadly, Rouvelier had made it clear before we had left that under no circumstances could we travel or even go into the Ark, so we were traveling by train.<p>

"Why are we train jumping?" I asked, as a huge gust of wind passed from the speed of the train. We were standing on an old stone bridge above one of the main lines.

"Che, it's a waste of money" Kanda spoke in a bored tone as if it was an extremely stupid question. I frowned at his answer, I was about to respond when Kanda grabbed my wrist standing on the railing of the bridge. I looked over to Ray-chan who was being helped onto the railing by Allen "the train is coming"

As the train appeared around the corner, the smoke from the train flying into the murky sky, I start to feel nervous about jumping onto a speeding train. I felt Kanda squeeze my wrist reassuringly and my nervousness seemed to lessen dramatically. The train had starting to disappear underneath the bridge when Kanda and I jumped on the train, Allen and Ray-chan following shortly after. Allen pried open on of the sky lights, allowing us to sneak in. We walked through the normal seating until we got to the private, first class seating.

"Excuse me; these cars are only for first class" A male employee of the train said looking at us like we were lower dirt.

"Excuse me sir but we're with the black order" Allen corrected him in a kind, forgiving tone.

"Oh!" The employee looked flushed, fumbling over his words "I-I'm so sorry, please coming this way"

The man quickly escorted us to a private room that had two seats in it, one bench to the left and right of the door. He apologies repeatedly until Ray-chan finally managed to get him to leave, I decided not to ask how. I sat down at the window seat on the left bench, Kanda sat next to me, Ray-chan across from me, and Allen across from Kanda.

**[Third POV]**

The crimson haired girl put her chin on her palm as both her ruby eyes staring outside the window of the train, her best friend keep staring at her but decide to concentrate on their mission. The crimson haired girl glace at her best friend face for a while and sigh heavily after she read her face. "So where we are going again?" she asked.

"You really didn't pay attention right brat?"

"I don't ask you okay, I asked Sky-chan and Allen only" she countered back but decide to shut her mouth when receive another death glare from Skylar. "We are going to France, Europe. Remember?"

"Oh"

"We will meet the finder that been send at the place we been assigned to…well if he don't dead first"

"I hope we don't encounter Noah first…." Raven mumbles in very low voice but the Skylar still heard that "Did you say something?"

"Nothing! I said I hope he didn't become Akuma food first"

**[Skylar's prov]**

I looked at Ray-chan, _she's not telling the truth again_. I decided not to say anything though; instead I pretended to believe her lie. I leaded my head on Kanda's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

I when I opened my eyes I was transported to the middle of nowhere. I looked around looking for any signs of human life but only found dead grass in the darkness of night. The only light came from the crescent moon hanging freely in the isolated sky. The smell of the cold fall air filled my nose as a gust of wing came out of nowhere. _Go to them_, an unfamiliar monotone voice rang into my head, stopping I train of thought. I started walking in the direction the voice had commanded as if my body was moving on its own. I walked for at least thirty minutes until I found myself at what had looked like an old, abandon castle.

The castle looked like it hadn't been lived in for years, there was ivy creeping up the sides and most of the windows had either been cracked or completely knocked out. Nothing about the building made me believe anyone lived here. I walked up to the decaying door and knocked on the down three times, each knock three seconds apart exactly. By this point I thing I was watching something happen through some else's eyes, I could not walk, talk, or really move any part of this body. All that could be done was just to sit back and watch whatever was going to happen unfold.

Suddenly the door swung open to show a man standing in the doorway. He wore a dull gray suit with I white dress shirt and matching gray tie. His eyes held neither angry nor happiness, really no emotions at all.

"Master has been waiting for you", He spoke with in an educated manner but probably only a few words. I follow him up a large spiral staircase to the third floor, noticing the man walked with a slight limp and clutched his arm every few seconds. We walked the large empty hallway until reaching a huge metal door that seem to be the only thing here kept in pristine condition.

"Master, she's here" The man said stepping away from the door.

"Let her in" A much more masculine voice commanded from the other side of the door. The man unlocked to door and it swung open automatically. The room had been dimly lit by only a small candle across from the door. The only thing slightly visible was two silhouettes of men. One was extremely tall and lanky, the other not as tall but extremely wide.

"Hello" the larger man said, his bright evil smile piercing through the darkness. _Earl,_ I mentally growled, but my face plastered on a smile.

"Good evening Earl, master" A voice rang from my lips that I did not recognize, the Earl and whosever master that was walked into the light. The Earl held a wicked grin that gave off an evil aura. The person's master face held no emotions, just a blank expression that should have belonged robot.

"Good evening" The person I was in answered back bowing in respect. As the person came back up from bowing, their master grabbed our wrist and yanked it. Instead of pulling the person, I felt myself be pulled for the person and was tightly held. I squirmed under his hold but was unsuccessful to break free. It had felt like his hand was burning my skin slowly and extremely painfully.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Ms. Walker" The Earl purred, grabbing my chin, forcing my to look him into the eye "welcome to Hell"

I was hit over the head, was thrown onto the ground like an unloved rag doll. Blood spilled from the head wound I had been given as I was kicked and hurt repeat. It had been as if someone had stolen my energy because I had no power to talk let alone fight back. As the beating continued I my vision grew fuzzy and slowly I fell out of consciousness.

I awoke sweating and panting heavily, my heart rate was exceedingly fast and no matter how much I tried, I could not control my breathing. I looked around only to find I was on the train once again, everyone had seemed to have fallen asleep while I had been in that awful nightmare.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream" I quietly chanted to myself, trying to force myself to believe it. I looked down to where the man in my dream had burnt my wrist. _It felt so real_; I rubbed my wrist with my hands. I flinched as I touch the right wrist and looked to see what was wrong. I noticed a light burn makes on my wrist where to man had gripped it. I rested my head on Kanda's chest and silently let tears of fear fall from my eyes._ It felt so real_.

**[Raven POV]**

I open my right eyes slowly, peeking at Sky-chan if she already asleep. _Did she have nightmare? That rare_I thought as I walk toward her and wipe the tears that fall from her eyes and notice the burnt mark at her wrist, I cursed under my breath and I feel blood boiled inside me. "Damn you Earl with your freaking Noah…" I clench my hand tightly, turn back my attention at Skylar and pat her head gently "I won't let that stupid earl or noah with their freaking akuma hurt you…not for a second time in front me"

I sit back at my place as my head hit the wall, so many things happen. Seriously must they appear now? I smile slightly when noticing that Skylar seem peaceful now, the smile faded when I realize that our journey is just the beginning of everything.

"I better get plenty of rest…" after yawned slightly my head fall at Allen shoulder and allowed myself to a dreamless sleep.

**[Skylar's prov]**

I awoke to the sunlight peering through the window of the train car and the feeling of Kanda petting my head. Flashes of last night went speeding through my head, reminding of the horrid nightmare I had managed to forget about until now. I slowly sat up and stretched my sore muscles looking to see who was awake and who was still asleep.

"G'morning Kanda" I sat back down, using his lap as a footrest.

He gave me a slightly irritated look, moving my feet onto the ground "Good to see you're taking the mission seriously"

I shrugged, looking out the window. There were meadows of lavender and wine vineyards as far as the eye look see "The mission doesn't start till there is an akuma or a noah sighting"

Oh course, just as I finished my sentence, Allen jolted awake as his eye detected akuma. I used my power and saw them too; about thirty level twos and a few level threes were headed straight for the train. Allen, Kanda and I activated our innocents, getting ready to fight. I mentally chuckled as Ray-chan somehow remained asleep.

I looked up to Kanda and smirked "_Now_ the mission begins"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Reviewing is caring :D hate on it, tell my how much you like it, say an experience you had on a train, or just about the most random thing ever. If you want check out Rein Walker's stories and check out my Rave Master or -man crossover. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Oz the Magician**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, I want to dedicate this chapter to a boy at my school that died over the weekend… I never met him but… it really scares me that it was so close to home. I pray for his family. Anyway I don't own -man and Rein Walker owns Raven. I own Skylar Walker.**

* * *

><p>Other than the run in with the akuma that tried attacking the train we had been riding on and the awful nightmare I had, the mission had been going quite well so far. We managed to get to our stop without many other problem and any others had only been minor ones. We had stopped at a small, quaint town in the middle of an isolated lavender field. The town had was mostly old stone buildings with ivy creeping up the front and side walls. The doors were rotting away covered by chipped and fading paint. Metal hinges and handles had rusted over, I was would be surprised if the still worked.<p>

"Looks kinda like a ghost town" Ray-chan scanned the surrounding area. She was right there was not a soul in sight, but it was strange, there was a lingering feeling of life here.

"We should split up and look for any people that still live here. We'll met up in 30 minutes" Kanda commanded us; he pointed us in the directions each of us was to search.

I grumbled looking to the shadowed area I was to search "Ya' know this is what would happen at the beginning of horror movie. The group of people split and one of them ends up dead"

Allen's brow shot up in confusion and Kanda chuckled softly to hear "Who usually goes missing first?"

I put my figure to my cheek on thought hard after thinking about at the horror films and books I had read "Usually the weakest girl"

"So Moyashi will be the first to go?" Kanda concluded, Allen shot Kanda a death glare that would scare the Earl himself.

"Nah, it would definitely be you BaKanda" Allen snapped at him causing Ray-chan and I to snicker. I saw something flash in the corner of my eye and disappear into the shadowed alley I was supposed to search.

"Okay, let's split up before there's a cat fight" I stopped the fight that was bound to happen between Allen and Kanda. Allen stopped, matching my gaze then pouted but walked to his designated area. Kanda scoffed but did as he was told. I watched them walk away slowly into the distance leaving me in the middle of this ghost town alone.

The alley looked like it had been deprived of light for years. The brick walls had looked practically black and any plants that used to be alive looked as dead as a fifty year old corpse. I saw something running to the distance shadows and whatever it was, it was fast.

"Hey, wait!" Against my better judgment, I chased the thing running quickly away from me. The alley was getting narrower and narrower the farther I ran, by the time I had caught up with it, I was practically shimmying to get there.

"Please don't hurt me!" A small child's cried as I grabbed the collar of the person running away. I turn the child around and saw a little boy literally shaking in fear. His hair was caked with mud and grime and had tattered clothes.

"Shhh" I tried soothing him "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you come with me and a few of my friends? We're trying to help the people that lived the town"

He looked wary toward me but nodded taking a firm hold of my hand. I lead him back through the alleyway slowly losing feeling in my arm he was clutching it so tightly. I walked back to the middle of town I found swarms of akuma terrorizing what was left of the town.

I quickly turned on the transmitter the Koumi had given us to keep in touch "Guy come quick, back to the middle of the town. There's a Bunch of akuma here and I found a kid the lives in the town"

"On my way" Allen way the first to respond sounding like he would be here shortly.

"Right, I found someone from the town too, be there in a second", Ray-chan spoke quietly as if trying to keep the person her was with from hearing.

"Be the in a sec…don't do anything stupid" Kanda spoke with a gruff tone but deep down I knew he was worried for me.

After hearing the responses, I activated Feira and Winter's Grace. I looked behind me and made sure that the little boy saw still behind me. It's always more difficult when you need to protect the weak and the innocent, Erica said observing the fight. She sound bored from not getting much action since the last mission we had.

"Feira attack!" I commanded pointing toward the akuma that had started coming our way.

"Th-those those are the th-thing t-that attacked the town" The boy said with a shaky voice holding tightly onto my legs. He looked terrified by the akuma, not disgusted or curious or confused, it was the first time I had seen someone so scared of akuma.

"I won't let them hurt you" I looked to him "I promise"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a few stray akuma coming toward us. Quickly I turned blocking the boy from any attack and swung Winter's Grace powerfully, killing most of the akuma. I tried another attack with Winter's Grace killing the few that were creeping up toward us. _**You need to get this child out of here. He looks like he's going to have a panic attack**_, Max sounded worried about the poor boy that probably would have a panic attack if I didn't get him out of this area. I could sense Feira was getting tired and was starting to get overtaken by akuma.

"Cross Grave!" A familiar voice rang out as I noticed almost all the akuma disappear before my eye. _Allen!_ A huge cloud of dust was created by the attack, putting on my guard for any attack.

"Aw the party started without me" I heard Ray-chan whine as she walked closer toward my. Walking behind her was girl than looked only a few years younger than I was.

"Of course, can't go thirty minutes without getting yourself in trouble" I jumped as someone whispered into my ear. I quickly turned around to find Kanda smirking at his ability to scare the hell out of me. He unsheathed Mugen and ran though the cloud of dust to help Allen with the akuma.

**[Raven POV]**

"Urgh…first they don't wake me up when akuma attacked the train now they forget to leave some akuma for me to kill!" I pretend to pouting while patting the boy Sky-chan found and my other hand been holding in strong grip by the girl I found earlier.

"How come you can happy when we currently fighting a countless number of Akuma?" Sky-chan asked in disbelief while I just shrugged. "I don't know~"

"RAVEN!"

I pushed the two kids at Sky-chan while dodging the akume bullet with back-flips, I active my Innoncence level 2 and shot the one who tried to ambushed Sky-chan and the kids. "Time to showdown!"

The level 2 akuma attack me with its blade arm (I don't know what it's called, akuma is weird~) as I block the attack with my gun and it's make clashing between metals sound, dodge, and block again, attack back and repeat the same action until the akuma is killed. I grin slightly as thought victory on our hands but the it's fade when I feel something nostalgic that make me grip the gun inside my hands.

I remember this feeling/_I can never forget it_….

The feeling of danger/_the feeling make me remember the past_…

The feeling of death/_it's happen to people around me_…

And it's belong to….

Noah

I turn around and all activity around me stopped when we heard childish chuckled mix with laugh, I gritted my teeth and give death glare to the famous Noah of dreams, Road Kamelot.

**Skylar's Prov**

As Road walked into the battlefield, time seemed to have slowed down. Ray-chan gritted her teeth as the cruel childish laughter that filled the suddenly chilling air. The girl and boy quickly hid behind nearby trashcans as the laughter filled their ears. I saw fear consume there auras, as the creepy, childlike noah walked over to Ray-chan and I. I had met Road once or twice before, after all she was technically family and she was the only noah Neah didn't absolutely despise.

"Raven! It's so good to see you again!" Road's voice was laced with face cheerfulness that seems to trick the two kids, Allen, and Kanda. Road looked around at the pitiful remains of thee freed akuma, stopping when she saw Allen.

"Allen~!" She ran full force toward Allen and tackled him to the ground. We all sweatdropped as Allen struggled to get out of Road death grip. 'Help me!' Allen mouthed trying to break free.

"Road, are we enemies? Why are you hugging Allen?" I rolled my eyes at the strange and unorthodox behavior. She turned around and looked at me confused "Do I know you, exorcist?"

You dumbass, she hasn't seen you since you became an angel-demon, Erica reminded making me feel a little stupid, I always seem to forget this isn't my original appearance. I suddenly felt awkward and nervous as she slowly got off of Allen and walked closer to me. I felt like I was on trial, on the spot light, and I didn't like it. I noticed Allen visibly stiffen as Road's close proximity and Kanda also looked annoyed a how close she was. Ray-chan gripped her gun and the look in her eye told me she wouldn't hesitate to harm if not kill Road if she threatened to hurt me.

Road's eye widened "Oh you're Neah's kid! Who you're a lot older"

"Uh yeah… that's me" I said uncomfortably shuffling away from her.

She stared at me for what felt like a long time, suddenly her fake cheerful eyes went narrow and much more cold "You're the reason Neah left us"

I was shocked at her accusation even though it was partially true. The cold glare then turned into a sadistic smile that made my back up even farther away from her. Road started to advance toward me causing Ray-chan to point her gun at Road, Kanda to pull out his sword and Allen turned his claw into a sword. Using Erica's and Max's power I made my two swords materialize. As I was about to attack Road, she placed her hand on my forehead complete immobilizing me, for some strange reason. Suddenly I felt pain shoot through my entire being. I fell to the unforgiving ground, struggling not to cry out in utter pain.

Road bent down close to my face and whispered into my ear before a cold unwelcoming darkness consumed me "It's gonna be fun playing with you"

* * *

><p><strong>I really want to thank everyone that has reviewed, I know a lot of people really dislike reading fanfictions with peoples' own character's in them. Please let me know if I should continue. Reviews would be much appreciated (:<strong>

**-Oz**


	17. The Nightmare World

**Chapter 17 I don't own -man. Rein Walker owns Raven, I own Skylar.**

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I found myself to a colorful wall in, what looked like, a demented doll house. Candles with dangerous sharp ends floated around the room and close to my head. Weirdly enough, besides the floating candles, there was no ceiling. Some of the candles that were in the room seem to float away into the dark nothingness that looked like it lasted forever. I clutched my head, as I tried to think. My memory was fuzzy. There was something important happening, I was certain, but what exactly?<p>

"We're going to have some fun~" I heard a child's voice sing causing me to shutter. Road. A faint stinging pain rushed through my body, pulling at my heart. As Road's voice faded, my restrains disappeared and the demented toy box changed scenery.

Now I was sitting in a grave yard. The once dark nothingness was now a dull gray sky full with a white glob of clouds. In the distance, there were ruins of an old, destroyed building. Tombstones stretched on for miles, each one looking like the last. Well, except for a few. In one gated area were very intricate grave stones that looked fairly aged. I had a bad feeling about the graveyard I was in but, against my better judgment, I slowly walked over to the old stones. There were layers of dirt and mud covering the names on the stone. Slowly and carefully, I pealed the layers of dirt and grime off the grave markers. After I had, I really wished I hadn't.

'Lavi "Pirate" Bookman'

'Lenalee Lee'

'Koumi Lee'

'Regan Thomas' **(N/A: Skylar's Master) **

'Ravenard Hunter'

'Hana Smith'

'Neah Walker'

'Maria Walker'

'Mana Walker'

There were so many other names but I couldn't bring myself to continue reading them. Each tomb belonging to someone I cared about. With every name I read I watched their death slowly and painfully. As much as I wanted to started breaking don't and crying, my physical being refused to. While I was basking in sorrow I heard almost silent footsteps come you behind me.

"Hello Skylar, it's good to see you again, me child" A voice that I only hear in my nightmares now. I stood up slowly to look into two piercing silver eyes that held evil and cruelty.

"Hello Allick" I growled, suppressing the urge to kill him "don't call me your child"

"Oh but I believe I will" He chuckled "You see I created you. You are but a shell that was left from child of Neah and Maria. And that girl died the same day as her parents"

And with that I snapped. I lunged for him and yelled "Take that back!"

In return the Ass just gave me a smirk "Boys"

Suddenly, I felt pairs of strong arms wrap around each of my arms forcing me back. I glared and looked up sharply at one of the people holding me. I almost cried when I saw who it was. Glaring back me were a pair of dark, cold cobalt eyes fill with a look of pure disgust.

"Kanda" I muttered. I quickly looked to the other person to see who it was and found Allen giving me the same look.

"Do you like it? They were also turned into beautiful experiments except for unlike with you; I have complete control over them. They are practically my puppets" He chuckled again, and snapped his fingered pointing at me "Kill her"

**[Raven POV]**

I gritted my teeth as I notice Road done something at Skylar "What the fucking hell you do at Skylar!" I shouted, she chuckled and turned at me. "Don't worry 'Ravenard', I will play with you too"

I glance at Skylar who now look like a broken doll with her lifeless eyes, the crew busy dealing with non-stop coming akuma and now only left is me and her. "Don't call me that, Ravenard already gone 10 years ago. It's Raven"

"Awww…come on. Don't be so grumpy Ravenard" she keeps calling me using my dead name as she summons her floating sharp candles while standing at her umbrella with small pumpkin at the end. I dodge the candles who now attacking me but it still able hit my arm and my legs, as trying to ignore the pain I change my weapon into scythe and slice her but she block with her umbrella that keep shouting 'lerooo!~'

I withdraw myself and land at ground as try to balance myself, she put the umbrella who now crying at her shoulder and smile evilly at me. "You should worry about your beloved family here Ravenard, in any second her heart will break"

I grip the scythe as I feel emotion taking over me**.**_**Don't let's her trick you Raven!**_Ignore Kiseki and Tsumi pleaded I give out battle cried and rush again toward Road. She disappear and appear behind me suddenly with new candles, I close my eyes and waiting for the pain that never come. Slowly opens my eyes, I look at Allen and Kanda who protecting me.

"Are you okay Raven-san!"

"I'm fine"

Lavi comes at the scenes after finish attacking the last akuma and they all glaring at Road who again give maniacal laughter. Kanda look like while slice her into pieces in any second and I assume because Road hurt Skylar **(A/N: Is it a bit OOC? xD)**, Allen and Lavi only keep on their guard. "Ravenard, Ravenard…you such a fun toy to play"

"SHUT THE FUCKING MOUTH UP! RAVENARD ALREADY DIE!" I snapped, the crew surprised with my sudden outburst which I ignored it. She giggles at me and I got a bad feeling bout' this.

"Ravenard Hunter" she began to write my name on the air "The cursed, the death reaper who brings bad luck to people around her and a demon. You still mad because I kill Rain Hunter, your sister 10 years ago right?" she asked in childish tone, I didn't see this coming and the crew look at me with shocked expression.

My hands suddenly shaking and it's can lose my grip, the surrounding suddenly change scene into a very familiar one. A burned house with furniture broken and in front me is a long crimson haired girl age around 6, fresh overflowed tears coming out from her ruby eyes as she hold the death body of silver haired girl. The death body of Rain Hunter, my sister and that girl is me 10 years ago.

That day is the day I'm the who supposed to die but sis take over my place. The one who kill her is Road. I will never forgive her or myself, I promise to myself I will kill her, I WILL KILL HER NO MATTER WHAT ITS TAKE!

The scene change back, dark aura come overflow from me. My innocents and my power began to change and mixed together as they reacted with my emotion, the scythe turned completely black, my hair become longer that it supposed to, the black wings change into blood colored feather as it matched my hair. I slowly open my eyes as it getting sharper and turn into scarlet **"**_**I will kill you Road Kamelot"**_I said as Kiseki and Tsumi voice become one with me.

**[Skylar's prov] in dream world**

_This isn't real!_ I screamed repeatedly in my head as Kanda and Allen activated their innocents. In struggled to get free but Allen had pressed me up against Raven's tombstone with Clown Crown's cape. I struggled not to cry as Kanda got into a ready position. _I-I-innocents…Winter's Grace…please…ACTIVATE!_ Winter's Grace appeared in my hand and a new hope fluttered through my chest. I quickly swung at Allen making sure to not hurt him. Allen flipped backwards, easily dodging the swing. I quickly ran away from my friends graves to protect my friends' final resting place. Hot tears running down my face as I felt my heart breaking. Kanda and Allen were trying to kill me.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and found a sword impaled through the upper part of my stomach. I looked behind me and saw Kanda, still holding his sword. Finally I felt my heart shatter after Kanda spoke "You disgust me you filth, I can't believe you thought me or Allen cared about you"

And then, everything was balck.

**[Kanda's prov] (N/A sorry if it's a little OOC, I'm not used to writing in anyone else's prov other that Skypar's :P so please bear with me**

After Raven's outburst, she stopped moving just like Skylar. _Damn you Road_, I growled, gripping Mugen. I had been gripping it so hard that my knuckles were turning while as Moyashi's hair. I was about to attack Road when I noticed movement in the corner of my. Moyashi must have noticed it too because we both turned around, thinking it was an enemy, and saw Skylar standing back up.

"Princess" I muttered only loud enough for my ears. For a moment I was overwhelmed by an unfamiliar feeling but I knew what it was, relief. Relief that she was okay, alive.

"She has broken" Road grinned wickedly. And with that all feelings of relief were gone. I growled and charged toward Road.

I held Mugen at Road's neck "What do you mean 'broken'?"

"Her heart has been destroyed by all those pesky emotions that she kept pent up inside her. Her worst nightmares were becoming reality" She chuckled not caring about my sword.

"Now I wonder will you risk yourself? Even though she won't know anything she's doing. Most likely ending up with you and Allen dead. Or will you kill her?" I felt Skylar's scythe press closely to my neck but not penetrating skin. I gripped Mugen and faced Skylar, I knew I that I didn't want to hurt her but, she wasn't Skylar anymore.

**[Skylar's prov]**

I could feel myself slipping slowly into darkness, sorrow and pain swallowing my entire being. _**Skylar! Please you have to snap out of this!**_I heard I voice begging me in my head, it didn't sound like my own voice, it sound much…darker. But it was familiar. _I'm going crazy,_ I mused to myself, and this was just pathetic. Please, Skylar! I'm Erica, you demon half! You're in Road world, Kanda and Allen didn't kill you and NO ONE HAS DIED. 

Memories came back fuzzily, of me and my parents, me and the gang, me and Ray-chan, and me and Kanda. Also memories of me having conversations with Max and Erica. The darkness that surrounded me faded and was back facing Kanda and Allen. There was blood oozing from the wound Mugen had given but I found to all the prior pain had subsided. _**The Road that is controlling here should me in the something or someone you care about deeply,**_ Max explained. I looked around. At first I thought it was Kanda or Allen, Kanda because I was dating him, and cared about him…a lot and Allen because I love him like a brother. He was my own flesh and blood. But something told me it wouldn't be that easy. I quickly ran past Kanda and Allen to the graves of my friends.

I summons the swords from Max and Erica and momentarily transformed them into one big sword. I with one great swing and a bright light I broke Ray-chan's grave in two. Suddenly I was transported to a burning house. _Is this were Road is? _I noticed a figure standing near the flaming house. Gripping my sword I headed toward the person.

"Ray-chan?" I asked. Why was she here? Was this another trick? Or was she stuck in Road's dream too? She turned around, looking at me with a pained looked which quickly turned to anger. She pointed her gun toward my head making my freeze in my spot.

**[Allen's prov] **

Road was trying, and by the look succeeding, at like to break the minds of Skylar and Raven. It was just like in the ark with Lavi. _**This is their fight, Allen. You and Kanda are just stopping them from killing anyone**_, Neah explained. I was annoyed that Neah was talking to me at a time like this but it was true. I blocked one of Raven's bullets and tried to restrain her with Clown Crown but she dodged it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Skylar and BaKanda have what looked like a death match.

"We don't have to kill them, BaKanda. The will stop when they beat Road. Just stop her from hurting anyone" I yelled to BaKanda as he swung Mugen dangerously close to hurting Skylar. As I finished my sentence Skylar collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. Did she win?

**[Skylar's prov]**

I quickly lifted my sword blocking the bullets she short at me rapidly. Ray-chan must be stuck in Road's illusion.

"Ray-chan, don't be such an idiot! It's me Skylar! You were my first friend, and stop me from doing anything too stupid" I managed to tackle her to the ground, pinning her down. I felt one tear fall down my face "Please Ray-chan stop being such an idiot…"

After a while Ray-chan stopped fighting back and looked at me "Sky…chan? W-what? Where's Road?"

I smiled; relieved she was back to normal and out of Road's grasp "I don't know…Max said that, she would be something we might care about…"

Ray-chan thought for a long time "How did you get here then?"

"I cut through your grave" I explained the nightmare that I was in leaving out Allick. Only four people knew about him, Master, Neah, The Earl, and me.

"I think I know where she is" But she didn't sound happy. She led me into the burning house, through many different rooms and doors until we were in a child's room. There were two dead children lying on the wooden floor in a pool of their own blood, the floor seemed to be the only thing not catching on fire. I knew this had something to do with her past, but from the look on her face I could tell now wasn't the best time. Ray-chan kicked the older child and it suddenly start to stand up.

"Hello Road" Ray-chan spat.

The scenery changed and now we were back at the demented doll house. Road was no longer possessing the girl's body, instead she was standing on the weird talking umbrella sucking on a lollypop.

"It's time to get out of here, Sky-chan" Ray-chan smirked. I nodded and we ran to attack.

**[Kanda's prov]**

It had been three hours since Skylar and Raven had been taken into Road's 'dream world' as Moyashi put it. Now both Skylar and Raven were lying on the ground unconscious. Skylar was sitting in my lap and Raven in Allen's. We had been fighting Road until about thirty ago when she had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Moyashi and I had looked around the whole town but there was no trace about where she was.

We had walked back to the area that we had left Skylar and Raven and had talked to the two child they had picked up. They told us that there had been a 'green, shiny thing' in the caved on in the nearby mountains but, the villagers with too big of wusses to get close enough to see what it was.

"Ugh…" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Skylar moan. I watched as wounds started to appear on both Skylar and Raven some more severe than others.

"Princess…" I whispered, shaking her gently to wake up "Moyashi, I'm going to call the Order"

He growled at me calling him 'Moyashi' but said nothing instead asked to two kids to help dress their wounds. I quickly got my golem and connected it to an old telephone.

"Yess~~~?" Koumi sang, I narrowed my eyed, getting annoyed by the sister-complex.

"A noah showed up and Skylar and Raven are hurt" I tried to make my voice void of all emotions but, ever since I had met Skylar it seem to be getting harder to do.

"How bad?" Koumi now started to sound worried.

"Che, if it wasn't bad I wouldn't be calling" I stated

"Allen has permission to use the ark get them back soon" Urgency was clear in his voice. The he muttered something probably not meant for me "please not have lost too much blood…"

I hung up and quickly ran back over to Allen, Skylar, and Raven. The two kids have wrapped some of the wounds but a lot of the wounds had bled through the gauze.

"C'mon Moyashi, you have permission to use the ark so we can get them back to the Order" I picked up Skylar carefully "The shortstacks can come to. Hurry up"

**[Skylar's prov]**

I woke up in the Order's hospital. The last thing I could remember was me helping Ray-chan beat Road. I looked around and noticed no one else was in the room besides me and Kanda.

"Kanda?" I asked softly, trying to reposition my pillows so I could sit up a little more. Kanda flinched as he woke up alarmed. He calmed down quickly enough that I barely was him alarmed.

"I'm glad to see you're okay" Kanda whispered getting up from his chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked sad happy that I was okay, even a small smile graced his lips.

I reached toward his face and felt his forehead "Are you okay? No fever?"

He scowled and rolled him eyes "hahaha so funny" he sarcastically pretended to laugh.

"Thanks" I pulled him down gave him a hug.

"I was right you know" He smirked sitting back up making sure not of the stitches I apparently had. I didn't know I was numb.

"How so?" I asked highly amused by his high and mightiness attitude.

"Remember how I said you couldn't go 30 minutes getting in trouble?" He smirked. I pouted and folded my arms. He just smirked again and placed me in his arms. I slowly fell back asleep to the steady sound of Kanda's heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done, sorry it's was so long :P tell me if it's too long, please. Review. Also sorry that Kanda's a little OOC in this chapter but Skylar's starting to melt away his cold heart :)<strong>


	18. Death to the Pirate!

**Chapter 18**

**Lavi=****Baka Usagi= Pirate,**

**Skylar= Sky-Chan=****Hime/Hime-sama (Princess in Japanese),**

**Kanda=Yu=Yu-chan=BaKanda,**

**Allen=Beansprout=Moyashi, Raven=Ray-chan,**

**Link=Two Dots,**

**Komui=Sister-Complex**

**Above are all the nick names I believe I use this chapter I know it can get confusing so I thought I would write it down. Sadly I don't own -man… ): but I own Skylar (: Rein Walker owns Raven and xIzumi-chan owns Hana. **_**If you have any ideas on what you would like the next chapter to be review and tell me!**_

**_Oz: And now introducing REIN WALKER! _**

**Rein: If you have idea for fighting and er…fluffy scene tells me! Sorry if I'm suddenly appear in author note~ xD I'm torturing my own OC~ Again sorry, random mood.**

* * *

><p>It had taken me and Ray-chan about nine days to heal completely. Some of the wounds had healed up quite nicely, no scar or anything but, others wounds had left nasty scars that we had both known would never go away, both mentally and physically. Luckily, after we had both woken up, Ray-chan and I had learned that we had ended up defeating Road completely. Apparently after we had fought Road in her dream world we were sent back to reality, Road had managed to make it back to The Earl's manor. He wasn't very happy.<p>

"Did we miss anything else while we were recuperating?" I asked, swallowing a bite from the pile of food Ray-chan and I had accumulated. Ray-chan and I had walked down to the cafeteria since we were finally released.

Pirate, who was sitting across from Ray-chan, stopped and tired recalling any event for the past week and a half "Well…Komui created another created another Komuirin"

"Che, that's not nothing new with Sister-complex" Kanda scoffed continuing to eat his soba.

"Allen, anything new?" I ignored Pirate's stupidity and Kanda's stubbornness.

"Uhh…not really" Allen was obviously lying through her teeth. It had hurt a little that he lies so easily to people that cared about him. I looked toward Ray-chan who had been oddly quite ever since we had gotten back; she didn't even try killing Kanda when he had taken shots at her.

I pushed away my plate away, a feeling of uneasiness and other unknown feelings washed over me making me feel suddenly not hungry. _I need to talk to her about the dream realm, _I decided, finishing a long mental battle that I had been fighting since I woke up.

I turned to Ray-chan, "Ray-chan, do you wanna spar? I'm a little out of shape"

She looked at me warily, like I was now I complete stranger "Sure…"

**[Raven POV]**

Both of us head toward training room since Skylar want sparing with me; I keep staring at ground while my hands keep playing with F-clef shaped necklace that I'm wearing. I know Skylar staring at me but I just…don't feel want to talking right now. Even Tsumi and Kiseki never talked to me after that fights. I stop walking when I realize we already arrive at our destination.

"Oh yeah, the winner can ask anything from the loser" Skylar turn at me while holding Winter Grace's, I active Nigthray (the double gun) and nods slightly. "Fine"

She rushed at me and slices me but lucky me I able dodge it and shot rapidly at her, she shield herself with her Innoncents. She suddenly disappears and reappears behind me; I blocked the attack with the guns as it makes metal clashing sound and its hurting my ears. "Woah!"

She withdraws herself, I shot her again but it's hit the pillar only. "Dark Bullet" I shot again with black feather as bullet and it scratched her a little, she tackled me at the ground and points her Innoncents at my neck. "I win" she chuckle at me, beads of sweat formed at my forehead.

"Alright, let's me go please?" she moved from me so I able to get up, I de-active my innoncents and look at her. "So…what do you want to ask me?"

"Everything" she de-active her Innoncents too.

"Like?" I pretend not to know, she puts both her hand on my shoulder then make us sits on the floor. "Like what happen at the dream realm"

Silence fills the entire room, I hesitate to tell her the truth but…I know I shouldn't keep it any longer. _You should tell her Raven, you know that you can trust her._ I bite my lips and considering Kiseki word, our eyes meet when I look at Skylar. "Can I…trust you?" she looks surprised for a moment but she took my hands and nods at me.

_It's…warm…_

"Fine…" I sighed in defeat as my other hand scratching back of my heads. "Hm…where I should start?"

"I heard from Kanda that Road call you Ravenard and said that you were angry at her because she killed your…sister" Skylar sound hesitate to said the last word; I sighed again and nod at her.

"Okay, my full name is Ravenard Hunter. I know I only said Raven Hunter when we first meet. And about my…sister, she dies 10 years ago as you saw at the dream realm" I took an old picture from my pocket and smile a bit when I look at it before showing at her. Her eyes widen when looked at it, I look back at the picture. The picture of a crimson haired child, her hair reached her hips. A silver haired child with hair tied in low ponytails hugged her from the back, both smile innocently.

"That girl is me and behind her is my sister, her name is Rain Hunter. She only around 7-8 that's time, we took the picture together on our birthday. She also gives me necklace that can be paired with the one she wears" I show her the necklace, she look at me sadly.

"For some reason Road only attack our homes" I continued "She manipulated Rain mind and make her attack me. I only can run away until I reach our room, I able to make her snap out from Road manipulating but…Road killed her the time she snapped"

"From what I remember she also killed me but, when I wake up our house been burned, I'm holding my sister corpse and…" my voice suddenly stuck, my eyes teary as I hide it with my bangs. "I-I guess you can said I still regret what happen so that's why I only use Raven for my name"

I feel someone hugging me, when I look up the one who hugged me is Skylar. "W-Wha?"

"It's okay…"

No words come out from my throat, fresh tears fall from my eyes. I found myself hugging her back as I continue cried. She only patting my head like a child…like Rain always does at me.

I crying for a few minutes then I push her slightly, I rub my eyes with back of my hands "U-Um…thanks…I guess"

She grin at me, I have a sudden feeling want to teasing her. I come near her and whisper at her ears "When you want call your boyfriend with his first name?" I chuckled when her face turn red as lobster.

"W-what!"

"Like I said, when?"

"It's not your business!" she scowled me "Yes it's is, I'm the one who paired you two…speak of pairing there someone I need to paired"

"Who?" she suddenly gets interest with this, I whisper at her again "Hana and Lavi"

"WHAT!" I close her mouth with my hands "Shh….you will ruin my greatest plan"

"B-But…how?" she asked me with disbelief "Since I notice she blushing every time he talked to her"

"Another match maker huh…" she sighed while I continue chuckled "Well don't involve me"

"Aww…." I pouted; it's really a nice feeling after I told Sky-chan my problems. **You still keep something, why you don't want tell her 'that'? **Tsumi asked me. _Since it's not the time, I promise I will tell her later so please shut the fucking mouth out! _I sigh in relief when Tsumi doesn't say any words.

_I just don't want Sky-chan hates me…_I thought, slightly sad.

**[Skylar's prov]**

I heard Ray-chan sigh as we walked around the Order, looking for the showers. She's not telling you everything you know, Erica seemed have been watching Ray-chan very careful ever since we had woken up. _Of course I know, but after what she just told me, I don't want to poke and prod at her._

"There you two are" Pirate exclaimed as we walked around the corner.

"Uh…yep. It's us" I said confused at his sudden happiness "Why were you looking for us?"

Pirate tackled my in a hug then quickly hid behind me as Kanda came into view, "Sky-chan! Help meee, Yu-chan's trying to kill me!"

I shot Ray-chan a confused look who just shrugged in response. I looked between Pirate and Kanda, _Dear God Pirate what did you do?_

"Why do you look so angry Kanda?" I asked watching him stomp over here, gripping Mugen. I chuckled silently thinking about how similar he was to a child sometimes.

"Che, move hime-sama **(N/A: it means Princess in Japanese, he's going to call Skylar that now instead of Princess in English)**, I'm going to kill that Baka Usagi" Kanda growled, I noticed him starting to call my 'Princess' in Japanese.

"Tell me what happened first" I pouted as Allen walked up wearing the same annoyed, almost angry, on him face.

"Uhh… Well, funny story I kinda" Pirate stuttered over his words looking nervously between Kanda, Allen, and myself "promise Kanda or Allen won't hurt me"

My eyebrow shot up in confusion "Fine I promise they won't hurt you"

Relief washed over his face and annoyance over Kanda's and Allen's "Well, I kinda implied some sexual things and –cough, cough- positions –cough- about you and Yu. By the way when are you going to start calling Yu well Yu?"

I face turned as red as Pirate's stupid hair and bowed my head a little so my bangs were covering my face "Lavi…" I spoke with a deadly calm voice that made him cringe "Kanda and Allen may not be allowed to kill you I never said _I_ wouldn't"

Pirate's once relieved expression turned into one of pure horror. I looked to Ray-chan "Would you be ever so kind as to help me?"

Ray-chan smirked and activated her Innocents again "Sure, I wouldn't want to pass up a great opportunity"

_**2 hours later**_

_God I hate that Pirate,_ I growled to myself wiping off a little blood from Winter's Grace. I glanced to Ray-chan who was happily polishing her gun after firing multiple rounds. Pirate was lying unconscious on the ground, blood dripping from shallow wounds given to him from Ray-chan and myself. Kanda was smirking at Pirate's unconscious form. And lastly Allen had been dragged away by Two Dot's for unfinished paperwork from what I had understood.

"What happened here and why is Lavi unconscious?" Hana walked up from nowhere a worried expression was plastered on her face.

"Oh, hehe about that" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, remembering what Ray-chan said about Hana and Pirate "he said some _inappropriate _things about Kanda and I and well… you can see what happened"

"And you didn't take him to the hospital wing?" she sounded shocked, trying to pick Pirate up to carry him

"Nah, we were havin' too much fun" Ray-chan smiled chuckling at Pirate's pain.

"Che, besides he deserved it" Kanda smirked

Hana sighed in frustration "Ray-chan would you help me carry Lavi to the hospital"

Ray-chan gave me a look that was pleading me to get her out of it. 'Sorry' I mouthed. She pouted but helped pick the idiot Pirate. _And then there were two_, I thought turning to Kanda.

"So what exactly did Pirate say?" I was curious, not knowing if the sexual things Pirate was saying were actually that bad.

"There is no way in _Hell_ I'm repeating was that Baka Usagi said" Kanda seemed a little flustered as he thought about, I'm guessing, what Pirate said "Kare wa sono yō na kuso baka no hentaidesu. Kono yō na kuso dumbass*"

I pouted in annoyance "It's annoying that I can't understand Japanese but, I know you cussed"

"To anata wa tadashī"** He smirked, a low rumble flowed from his chest. He was chuckling, at me.

"Stop it" I complained "What if I started talking in another language? C'est un putain peu ennuyeux n'est-il pas Kanda?"***

When I used to live with Master, we moved around a lot. One of the places we used to practically live in besides England was France. Because of it, Master forced me to learn French.

"Indeed it is" His smirk grew wider.

"Cazzo sapere tutto"**** I grumbled in Italian. He just continued to chuckle as I cussed in different languages. We ended up walking to the room that I've seen Kanda meditating in before.

"Hey Kanda, why don't you like being called be your first name?" I laid down on one of the bamboo mats sitting in the corpse pose in yoga.

"It's a culture thing" He sat down on the bamboo mat next to me crossing his legs and closing his eyes, looking like he was trying to start meditating.

I turned my head to him "How so?"

He sighed "In Japan, only people that are very close to that person can call them by their first name. Usually family, a good friend, or a lover"

"So is that the reason everyone is asking when I'm going start calling you Yu?" I asked propping myself up with elbows.

"Yeah by the way" He opened one of his eyes to look at me "you're welcome to call me by my first name"

"Even in public?" I was shocked "I thought you just didn't like your first name"

He shrugged "If you want to and I have nothing against my name"

"Okay then Yu" I smiled putting my head in his lap.

"You're making it very difficult to meditate, hime" Kan- I mean… Yu looked down at me amusement on his face.

"Duh smarty, that's the point" I chuckled lightly. I yawned "Ya' know your lap is comfy. Is it okay if I take a nap?"

The amusement on his face grew, and a faint feeling of embarrassment was also coming off of him "Che, whatever"

* * *

><p><strong>*= He's such a fucking idiot pervert. Such a fucking dumbass (Japanese)<strong>

****= and you're right (Japanese)**

*****=****It's a little fucking annoying isn't it Kanda? (French)**

******= fucking know it all (Italian)**

**Review!**

**-Oz**


	19. Getting in a tight spot

**Chapter 19, sorry it took so long. I personally think that the part I wrote sucks so please tell me if this chapter was good or bad. **

**Erica: Review or else!**

**Me: What could ****you**** do? **

**Erica: Don't doubt me**

**Me: O.o **

**I don't own DGM.**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._ The room was completely silent other than the sound of a clock faintly ticking. Yu, Noise Maria, Allen and Two Dots had left for a mission looking for Innocents and some missing finders. They also mentioned something about a Phantom Thief G? Allen told me that the mission would take from three day to about a week and a half. Two days ago Pirate, Ray-chan, and Hana went on a small mission to help get Hana's synchronization rate up and get her into the field without the danger of her being killed. So now I was alone, left to my own devises. **(N/A: It's an American saying if someone not from the U.S didn't get that)**

"Soooo bored" I complained to myself, hoping that something exiting would happen. Hell, right now, I wouldn't mind if Komui made another Komurin, at least it would be _something_. As I wallowed in boredom, I heard a hesitant knock at my door.

"H-h-hello, M-m-miss R-Reklaw?" A nervous voice came from the other side of my room's door. Miranda Lotto. Miranda was one of the many people at the order that still didn't know my secret. Everyone besides Allen, Yu, Ray-chan, Hana, Pirate, Lenalee, Komui, and Two Dots had yet to know that Allen was my beloved cousin, the Fourteenth Noah was my father, and that I was an Angel-demon. And for the time being I would like to keep it that way.

I immediately hopped off of my bed and quickly hurried of the door, opening in wide; finally _something,_ "Hey Miranda?"

"O-Oh um w-well, K-K-Komui n-needs y-you in his o-o-office. I-I'm s-sorry for b-bothering y-you! God I'm so useless" She began to talk to my then drifted off into talking to herself. Then she started to beg of my forgiveness, she was practically on her hands and knees, she was bowing so much.

"It's okay" I was trying to get her to stop uncomfortably patting her back. For just meeting me she sure is open about her feelings. I awkwardly shimmied by her and started for Komui's office. As I made my way through the long, endless hallways I finally ended up in the Science Division only to find that all the scientist were fast asleep.

"Hey Reever, is Komui in his office?" I nudged him light trying to get an answer but to no avail. I gave a quiet frustrated sigh but continued to Komui's office. At his office I knocked on the wall as I entered because of the lack of a door and not wanting to be rude "You called?"

Komui looked much different than his did on most days, much more intense. Him eye were filled with a mix of nervousness and seriousness that made him looked like he had just ticked me, making me walk into my own demise. Sadly I was not too far off.

"Em yes, I called you down about some of your past missions…" He trailed off looking behind my nervously. Getting the hint, I turned around to see one of my worst enemies, Rouvelier.

"You are believed to work with The Earl" Rouvelier got strait to the point, my blood started to boil at his accusation.

"Well the hell would I ever work of him?" I asked raising my eyebrow then muttered under my breath only loud enough for me to hear "I already work of one_ salaud_*"

"Do not talk to me like that child" He growled, his stupid face looking even stupider, if that's even possible "You have been seen talking to the enemy plus you have become good friends with Allen Walker or the fourteenth Noah"

Can take over our body for a second and beat the crap out of him? Erica growling inside my head, I could feel Max even getting angry from Rouvelier. _Sadly no, I already in trouble and I don't want to be burnt alive because of some weird reason Rouvelier would probably come up with._

"Am I not allowed to yell at Noah? And from what I've heard the Fourteenth, he betrayed The Earl to help the exorcist" I argued back. _**Or to marry and impregnate one, **_Max snickered in the back of my head. I internally glared at Max_, I would like to think that's not the only reason I was born_.

"I have had enough of your insolence _little exorcist_, now Komui control your little exorcist before I make her" Wow, I really piss Rouvelier off, that's brilliant.

"Skylar behave yourself, he is our boss" Komui's voice demanded I behave but, his eyes seemed very happy that someone finally stood up to this pompous man and worried that I would get hurt because of it. I grumbled beneath my breath but agreed.

"Now then, there have been rumors going around about you being related to that filthy Allen Walker, which I believe to be completely true" Rouvelier continued accusing me of some true accusations. Others were extremely wield and completely false.

"What gives you the right to make to these accusations?" I felt my mouth move and my voice come out but I diffidently wasn't the one talking. _Erica…._, I growled fighting to get back control _GIVE ME CONTROL OF MY BODY! _Fine, fine don't get your panties in a twist.

"_I_ was sent here by the Pope _himself_" Rouvelier grabbed my wrists forcing me to look his strait in the eye "and the _Pope_ owns _you_"

I ripped my wrists from his painful grip, bruises starting to form already "I cannot be owned Mr. Rouvelier, I am not an object. Now if we are done Komui, I'm going to go train"

Not waiting for an answer, I left the room quickly, pushing past Rouvelier whom tried to block me path.

"You will take a DNA test of her and Allen, Komui. It would be bad enough that we have one traitor" I heard Rouvelier say faintly as I was leaving the Order. _**It's becoming dangerous for you to stay here, they're starting to figure out**_, Max warned. _I know. I need to find Master; he might know what to do. _And so I was on a new mission, to find Master.

"Oh Skylar, a letter came for you, but you know the rules. You can't write back" Reever handed me a sealed envelope. He looked like he had just woken up with his bloodshot eyes and papers stuck to his cheek.

"Thanks" I chuckled, and opened the letter as I left the Science division.

_Dear Skylar, _

_ I will be coming to the Black Oder in exactly three days because it seems you cannot go a few months without making a commotion. Have a room ready for me and I have a few bills for you to pay. I will inform you on more once I get there. Don't do anything extremely stupid until I get there._

_-Master_

**[Raven POV]**

"Urgh…I'm sleepy…" I stretching my hand and yawned slightly while heading to my room so I can get my peaceful sleep once a while. **Tired?**Tsumi asked me_.__Of course, I just back from helping Hana right? I really want to be in Sky-chan position now…lazy-ing around._ Oh, speak of the devil.

I approaching Sky-chan slowly from behind when I saw her standing and holding something in her hand. "Sky-chan…what'cha doing?" I asked her as I put my chin and my hand at her head.

"Ray-chan? You already back?" she asked as she snapped from her deep thought.

"Of course…if I still on mission who standing here? Who send this?" I snatch the letter on her hand and read it "AH! Hey!"

"Err….Master? Your master?"

"Haha…my worst nightmare is here…."

"He still doesn't pay my money back!" I shouted as she shot me with a look "He borrowed my money before disappear suddenly so he can pay his…bills…" I said and all color from Sky-chan face fell.

"S-Seriously…?"

"Ya think I'm kidding?"

We both sigh and pat's each other back before continue walking.

**[Skylar's prov]**

Ray-chan and I walked through the empty hallways talking about random things, laughing and acting like two teenagers should. As we got closer to the front entrance the air became more panicked and people were rushing around.

"What happened?" I asked one of the finders rushing by me.

The finder turned to me with a frantic expression on his face, "Allen Walker, Kanda, Link and a new exorcist have just arrived. Allen, Kanda and Link were apparently hurt badly by a level-"

"Wait…What?" I yelled momentarily catching everyone attention before they all went back to hurrying around.

I grabbed the finder by the collar, I would feel bad about that later but my worry and anger for them blinded me from my actions. I growled "Where are they?"

"Th-th-the h-hospital wing" The finder choked out. I quickly let go of the finder's collar and ran to the hospital wing dragging Ray-chan behind me. _Oh god…Allen…Yu. Please be okay._

"Sky-chan I understand you're worried but… CAN YOU PLEASE STOP DRAGGING ME?" I suddenly remembered again that I had been pulling Ray-chan for the past forty 40 yards **(meters, depending)**. I immediately let go of her.

"Oops, sorry" I would have sweatdropped right about now if I was a cartoon. I helped Ray-chan of and then hurried back on my way to the hospital wing.

"Che, I'm fine" I heard a joyfully familiar voice grumble to what sounded like the Head Nurse. Yu! I walked in to see Yu only wearing pants and a wrapped torso, gripping Mugen and was arguing the Head Nurse.

"You get back in that bed _right now_" The Head Nurse wacked him it the head with a rolling up papers.

"It's good to see you're okay" I chuckled and slight blush creeping on my face from the face that Yu was shirtless. Ray-chan rolled her eyes as she entered in after me.

"He would be okay if he would sit down" The nurse stress the end of her sentence pointing to the empty bed.

"Yu stop being a stubborn mule and lay down" I felt like his mother.

"Che, I'm _fine_" He glared at me and Ray-chan who was laughing at Yu's losing battle.

"Well it's god to see you're okay but, how's Allen?" The question floated in the air but the only response was a pregnant pause.

"Well…?" Ray-chan also sounded curious and worried.

"His Sword of Exorcism stabbed himself…and hurt him" Yu said in a low tone the Head Nurse walked me to Allen bed.

"Oh my…" As I saw Allen lay on the hospital bed I felt like crying. There was a long, wide cut from the left side of his neck to his pants line. His skin was deathly pale and was barely still warm "Allen…"

"He'll be fine, right now he is recovering from some other injuries he had" The Nurse tried to comfort me.

"Right, thanks" I forced a smile on my face trying to mask my fear of losing my only relative I had left "Um…I'm going to stay here for the night, is that okay?"

"Of course" The Nurse nodded and walked quietly out of the room.

"I going to continue operation match maker II: Lavi and Hana", Ray-chan said grinning wickedly and tapping her fingers together, then exited.

"I'm going to go meditate" He looked down at me; I could see slight worry in his eyes "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm _fine_" Wow, déjà vu.

He leaned closer, looking me dead straight in the eyes "Now tell me, why don't I believe that?"

How can he do that? I'm mentally growled "I'm just worried, that's all"

"Che, sure and Moyashi is actually tall" He rolled his eyes. Just as I was about to defend Allen, I saw snow falling out of the corner of my eye in a nearby window.

"Hey…what's today?" I was still staring out the window, watching snow fall slowly and quietly. I had always loved the snow. Ever since I was a little child, snow had always brought hope or joy.

"The twenty I believe" He looked up as if trying to remember something.

"Of…?"

"December"

My eyes lit up "It's almost Christmas and Allen's birthday!"

"Moyashi's birthday? Since when?" Yu sounded surprised

"Well since roughly sixteen years ago. Seeing as that around the time he was born…" I smirked.

"Don't be a smart ass" Yu rolled his eyes "I'm going to go"

"Okay, get in the Christmas Yu!" I yelled as he walked out of the room.

"Che, whatever" He slightly chuckled as he left the room.

I looked back at Allen; he had looked so peaceful and calm like this. _Allen, please be okay, we all need you. Please… be okay in time for your birthday. _

"Ugggg…Skylar? W-where am…oh right" Allen looked around the now empty room. His mask was completely off allowing me to see all his true emotions. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness but through all that, I saw a little bit of happiness and joy.

"Hey Allen" I smiled like a child getting ready to open a giant birthday present.

"Yeah?" Allen got up from the bed putting on a new shirt someone had laid out for him.

"It's three more days until your birthday!" I jumped up and down pulling him into a huge hug.

"Sky…lar…can't…breathe" Allen strangled out. _This is going to be the best Christmas ever!_

**Review, sorry it took so long. Tell me if it sucks (I don't think I wrote it that well…)**

**-OZ**


	20. Day late Christmas Addition!

**Chapter 20 (Christmas Addition) sorry it was a day late ^_^". I wanted to send time with my family. I don't own DGM.**

**[Raven POV]**

The whole people in Black Order busy helping each other for the Christmas Party since it's will start in few hours, half of the people helping with decorate the cafeteria and the other remaining I don't know what they do. I found myself with Sky-chan and Kanda inside kitchen and we been asked to make the cake.

"Che, why I need to help make the cake AGAIN?" the same old grumpy Kanda asked as he getting annoyed meanwhile I tried my best not to laugh seeing him wearing a lacy pink apron which it's only my imagination, he only wearing plain apron duh!

"Because…I don't know. Just help me okay! Got it memorized!" I tied my hair into a small ponytail then give the Bakanda a bowl of strawberry and a kitchen knife. "You cut the strawberry for decoration, and don't you dare using Mugen because from what I heard from Allen you cut it into tiny little bit's!"

Ignoring death glare from Kanda I take out the other items that needed for the cake. Urgh, how we ended up make cake anyways?

**~Flashback Start~**

"Christmas Party?" Sky-chan and I asked Lenalee in unison, she nodded before continue speaking "Yeah, Nii-san the one who want make the party, well everything goes well except…"

"Except?"

"You see…we want to make the Christmas cake by ourselves to show gratitude for Jerry-san but there no one who can bake except me and Jerry-san"

"Seriously?"

"That's why I want to ask you guys to make the Christmas cake! I need to help them decorate the cafeteria" before I able to protest or decline her 'quest' she give me a puppy-dogs eyes which I never was able to defeat.

**~Flashback end~**

And here I'm now, making the cake with Sky-chan and Kanda which I highly doubted that he will helped me. I'm so glad I know how to cook. "Let's see…eggs….what's more?" I asked myself.

"Oh, butter, sugar, flour, milk…Sky-chan! Can you take out the milk inside the fridge?" I asked/shouted. "No problems"

"Kanda! Stop glaring me while holding the kitchen knife!" as usual he just che'ed at me and still holding the kitchen knife (do he want to stab me with that or what?). Sky-chan put the bowl at table and began to crack the eggs.

I glance at Kanda who still standing in his place, I sighed and buried my face inside my palm "Oh for anyone sake, why me?"

**[Skylar's prov]**

"Yu, stop looking like you're going to kill Ray-chan" I sighed in frustration, glaring at Yu as I cracked the eggs.

"Che, whatever", Yu scoffed but, started to chop up the strawberries none the less.

I sighed again but continued to get the ingredients ready for Ray-chan. I didn't hate many things, but one of my biggest pet peeves, behind The Earl, Allick, and serious matters, was baking. I didn't mind cooking and I didn't mind sweets I just absolutely disliked baking. It frustrates me.

"Sky-chan, how are you doing on the ingredients?" Ray-chan asked from the other side of the large kitchen. Why is a kitchen this big even needed? Erica questioned. Jerry's kitchen was probably three of the bedrooms hear put together.

"Yep", I added the last of the ingredients in and poured it into the mold "How are you doing with the second tier?"

"Almost done" Ray-chan stated proudly.

"How 'bout you, Yu?" I turned to Yu who was glaring at me.

"I finished,can I leave now?" He sounded frustrated too.

"Nope, you leave when I do" I popped the P as I finished my sentence. He looked at my annoyed, and despite what I said left then kitchen "How many tiers are supposed to be, Ray-chan?"

Ray-chan looked at a crumpled piece of paper "Uh…five I believe"

"Five?" I exclaimed almost falling over. _This is going to be a long day_, I grumbled mentally.

*******Time skip 4 hours later*******

Finally after four hours we had finished making the stupid cake. Why did it take so long? Well, the first time Ray-chan and I had put the cake into Jerry's master over, we had reduced the once delicious cake batter into ash.

"Finished the cake now onto getting Allen's birthday present" I reminded myself aloud.

"It's Allen-kun's birthday today?" I her an innocent voice ask from behind me. I turned around to find a surprised Lenalee staring at me like I had two heads.

"Uhh…yes? Has he told no one about his birthday here?" Lenalee shook her head; her eyes were filled with betrayal for of her friendship with him.

"Huh, well I'm sure he has his reasons" I tried cheering her up.

"I suppose…"

**[Raven POV]**

Finally! That stupid cake is done! Remind me next time when we have Christmas Party so I can run away! That will be added to my list of why I hate Christmas. I put my chin in my hand as I watch Sky-chan tried to comfort Lenalee. I also wonder why Allen didn't tell them about his birthday but I guess he have his own reason…like me. I'm so glad Sky-chan and Hana never asked when my birthday. REALLY. GLAD.

I glance at clock hanging at wall "Sky-chan…if you want buy the present better hurry" I reminded her aloud. She gasped "Ah…Lenalee, can you take care of everything here? Please?" Lenalee give her a warm smile and Sky-chan suddenly looks at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ray-chan…can you come with me?"

"What? Another shopping? NO! I. HATE. SHOPPING! GOT. IT. MEMORIZED!" I poke my own temple a few times.

"But I don't know what to buy…can you help me?" I shook my head "No!" She gives me normal puppy-dog eyes and pouted with 'awww' sound. My right eye twitched as I tried to ignore her glamour skill. "Grrr…FINE! I HATE YOU!"

"Love you too" she giggles.

**[Skylar's prov]**

After sneaking past Komui, Lenalee, Pirate and every other person that seemed to have something for us to do to help get ready for the Christmas extravaganza, Ray-chan and I left on the hunt for Allen's birthday present. The only problem was I had no clue on what to get him. Allen doesn't ask for many things, and when he does, it's just food. I would prefer not getting him something that won't disappear in two seconds.

"Do you have any idea of what you're getting him?" Ray-chan sounded annoyed that I had managed to talk shopping for Allen.

"Nope" I said popping the P for emphasis.

"Why not just get him some mitarashi dango?" Ray-chan pointed to a nearby market but, I shook my head. Like I said, gone in two seconds. We walked around for an hour and a half but no gifts were found. Finally as we were starting to walk back, I saw something I never thought I would ever see. In a small photography shop that look fairly run down sat an old picture. It edges of the picture had looked destroyed to the image was still easily made out. In the picture there were two clowns, one with light brown hair and the other with a white wig on. _No way…_ I ran into the store, hearing Ray-chan faintly asking me what's wrong.

"Exuse me sir, could I but that small picture in the front?" Eagerness clear in my voice.

"Um…sure but, are you sure you wouldn't like something else. I mean, that picture is practically worthless" He walked to the window and handed me the fragile picture.

_My family is not worthless, you ass. _I mentally snapped but, forced a smile "Excuse me, _Sir_ but, this is the last of my family in this picture"

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss…"

"Reklaw, Skylar Reklaw" I used my fake name out of habit. I quickly paid for the picture and hurried out the shop.

"Finally, did you find a present?" Ray-chan sat against the wall to the store eating what looked like a piece of mutton leg.

"Yep, let's go"

When we entered the Order again, instead of being welcomed to the normal poorly lit and slightly depressing Order, we were welcomed to a Christmas wonderland. At least, that's what Komui said. The dimly lit hallways were now brightly lit by thousands of Christmas lights. Decorations were hanging from the ceiling and any other possible place that a Christmas decoration could be hung from.

"Where were you guys?" Allen asked hanging from the ceiling by the Crown Clown cape.

"Just shopping for Christmas present, also we were trying to run away from have to do stuff like this" I motion toward people running left and right, trying to get this Christmas in order. Allen chuckled slightly but sweatdopped as he saw some of the finders crashing into each other.

"Allen-kun, Raven, Skylar get ready. The Christmas party's going to start in a few minutes" Lenalee said cheerfully.

"Thank you Lenalee" Allen bowex slightly dropping conpletely from the ceiling, deactivating his innocents. Ray-chan and I nodded leaving for our rooms.

"Thanks for helping me today, we haven't gotten to hang out in a long time" I tried to remember the last time Ray-chan and I had acted just like two tennage girls together. I guess that's just something that this war has done to us, it has taken the childhood and basically whole lives of anyone that is forced to be associated this damn war.

"Next time I choose what we do" Ray-chan reminded me grumbling about how stupid shopping was, and how we wouldn't be doing that ever again.

I chuckled at Ray-chan's annoyance as I entered my room. Sitting on my bed was an elegant red dress. _Crap, is this party going to be formal? _I sighed, changing out of my exorcist uniform and into a towel. I picked up my dress, a hairbush, and cleaning things like shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Quickly, I took a shower and dried my hair letting it dry into its naturally curly state and slid into the dress that had been laid out for me.

I grumbled "I hate wearring dresses and dressing up"

_**But you look so goo in them!**_Max praised as I looked at myself in a mirror.

"Can I come in?" I heard a creerful voice asked from the other side of the door, Lenalee.

"Uhhh sure, just hold on a second" I finished zipping up the back of my dress and tied off the bow in the front, "you can come in"

Lenalee walked into the bathroom and stared at me wide eyes. She brought into a big hug, squealing like a high school girl, "You look so pretty!"

"Uhhh…thank you?" I was happy for the complement but tried to pry her off of me. I enjoy personal space, it's a valuable object.

"Can I do you're makeup?" She sound exited. I smiled and nodded. Lenalee was a breath of fresh air when it came to the order. As much as she would dislike admitting it, she was the one person at the order that seemed to act their age the most. And right now I think that is an important characteristic to have, while everyone else was being forced to grow up. She quickly pulled me to a chair and started to do my makeup.

Finally after, twenty minutes, Lenalee had finished my makeup. I quickly the left the women's bathroom and headed for the cafeteria. I slowly walked through the hallways trying not to fall due to the heels Lenalee force me to wear. Luckily, the heels weren't _that_ high. In my hands, I carried Allen's, Ray-chan's, Hana's, Pirate's and Yu's presents.

When I entered the room people had already started the party. Pirate seemed to by trying to flirt with Hana and Ray-chan. Hana was blushing madly while Ray-chan looked like she might kill him if he continued. . Allen was raiding the food table and Two Dots watched him intensely as always. Lenalee was probably still getting ready if I had to guess.

"Woah..." I heard a deep, masculine voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Yu staring at me, looking actually impressed by what I was wearing. He was also looking very snazzy and well...hot. But by the look of what was wearing I bet his outfit was laid out for him as well. I wonder how they got him to wear it?

"Do I look good?" I teased trying to hide a blush from his expression.

"Che" he looked away.

I stuck my tongue out like a child "I'll take that as a ' yes, you look amazing"

"Whatever"

"Strike!" I heard an annoying Pirate Rabbit, bumping Yu out of the way and started to try flirting with me "hello beautiful"

"Baka Usagi" Yu growled, grabbing Pirate's wrist, pulling him away me. He pulled Pirate and growled something into Pirate's ear. Pirate's eyes widened, and looked absolutely petrified. Yu smirked at his 'job well done'.

"Wonder what he said" Ray-chan muttered poking the still frozen Pirate. _I'll ask him later. _

Instead of chasing down Yu, I decided now would be the best time to start giving out the presents. Everyone had seemed very appreciative except for Pirate who was too scared to respond. _Seriously Yu, what did you say that would scare Pirate __this__ badly?_ But, I had yet to give Allen his.

"Hey Allen, you leaving the party already?" I asked in a fairly cheerful voice. I held his present behind my back, making sure to hide it from view.

He chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness that I had caught him "I'm just a little tired, and I'm not really in a partying mood"

"Uh huh" I said unconvinced by his weak excuse "Ya know, that's not a very fun way to spend your birthday _or_ Christmas"

He froze, and turned around to loud at me "you know…?"

I frowned "Of course I know; you are family after all. I also know what happen to Mana on your birthday but, despite that I still got you present"

He looked shocked by what I had said and even more shocked by the fact that I even got him a gift. He quickly opened ripped the wrapping paper.

"Is this...?" He had a mixture of emotion flashing across his face. Joy, pain, happiness, sadness, and confusion, all these emotions were swirling through his eye.

"Yeah, that's you and Mana. Behind that is a picture of the entire black order, save a few people like Ray-chan, Hana, Cross and I" I explained showing him the two pictures.

"Thank you" He whispered giving me a genuine smile in return "for the gifts and for remembering"

Best Christmas present ever.

**Review and I'll give you a cookie. **

**-Oz**


	21. Endless Cycle I

**Chapter 21: Endless Cycle I**

**This is going to be a 2 part mission, so keep alert of the next chapter; it will be coming out soon.**

**This awesome plot belongs to Rein Walker. I don't own -man, but I own Skylar! Please review wither you love it or hate it, visitor or user.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Raven POV]<strong>

After Christmas party last night the Order back to business. I still tired because didn't get enough sleep and bad feeling I having. Tsumi and Kiseki tell me to ignore it but I know they worried too. Especially since I'm magnet for trouble.

Today Sky-chan suggest three of us to hang out like a normal teenager since she said it's been awhile since last time we hang out together. So here we are, inside my room with snack and soft drink.

"Why we doing this again?" I asked them, Hana and Sky-chan look at each other and look back at me "But we didn't have chance usually and so now we have"

"Beside it's not like we have mission, I'm bored actually" Hana put her chin inside her palm. I sighed, I still slightly annoyed because Hana stop me from my 'hunt-the-perverted-mind-rabbit' game. Wait…I forget my original plan. Smirking slightly and I look at Hana. Time to payback.

"Say Hana…I know you like pi- I mean Lavi but you don't want to confess at him?" I asked, she blushed and fluttered "W-What do you mean! I d-don't like him!"

"Hana…your face show everything" Sky-chan point out, she pouted and glare at me. "Don't you dare do your Operation Match Maker II Raven"

"Sorry but already does"

She crossed her hand "For some reason it doesn't fair because we don't have anything to teased you" crap, Sky-chan nodded in agreement "Yeah, because she the only one who don't have any crush with anyone"

"Because I'm genius, got it memorized?" I poke my temple slightly "Beside my plan working on Sky-chan right? So it must working on Hana too"

"But why you like Pirate, Hana?" Sky-chan asked; she played with her hair like a giddy teenager "I mean, its _Pirate_"

"Um…he…handsome…nice and always help me. And his name isn't Pirate its Lavi"

I jaw dropped "H-Handsome? N-Never mind…I just pretend I didn't remember what I want to say"

Then we heard knock, the door been open with creaking sound "You guys here?" Lenalee asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nii-san asked me to called you guys for new mission"

_Finally…_ I cheered inside my mind and keep my poker face while heading toward Komui room with other.

**[skylar's prov]**

The day after Christmas and, we already have a mission. Ray-chan looked very happy at the order for a new mission and to get away from all this normal stuff; Hana seemed disappointed that we couldn't relax more but was happy for the new mission. I was also happy about the new mission. As much as I believed that having somewhat of a normal life was important, this 'normal teenage life' was frankly boring. And boring was never fun. We all hopped off of our seats and rushed toward the door, quickly making our way to Komui's office.

"You guys seem anxious to be going on a mission the day after Christmas" Pirate commented chuckling as we rushing into Komui's office. Ray-chan stopped quickly to glare at Pirate causing Hana and I to slam into Ray-chan back making us all fall to the ground.

I groaned trying to get Hana and Ray-chan off of my back "What was your first clue Pirate?"

"Well…" He was about to start acting like a smartass when Yu walked in. Yu had a slight confused expression that by the look of it, only I noticed.

"Yu-chan are you jealous Skylar isn't under-" Pirate began to say when a certain scythe and sword were dangerously close to Pirate's neck.

"What were you saying _Lavi_?" I asked deathly calm in a sugar sweet tone, using his first name. I was going to kill him.

"Uh… I was…uh" He looked frantic between Yu and I "please don't kill me! I'm too young for this beautiful face to die!"

"Then stop with the sexual jokes" I growled.

"It's not my fault you two bring it upon yourselves!" Pirate cried dodging Yu swinging his sword at him. I glared at Hana and Ray-chan as they were cracking up, rolling on the floor.

"How did we bring all these jokes upon ourselves?" I yelled at him but didn't bother going after him.

"Because-" I didn't hear the rest because when I turn around Yu ran right into me making us tumble onto the ground. I closed my eyes shut, trying to prepare for impact. When I opened my eyes, I was blushing madly at the awkward position Yu and I had ended up in. Yu had somehow ended up between my legs and I was hold onto Yu's neck of dear life. It was probably to reason I hadn't suffered any brain damage. Yu's hands, that were firmly holding both of us up, resided on either side of my head.

"_That's_ why. Hey Yu-chan, were you really that jealous?" Pirate joked, standing in front of me. Yu quickly got off of me a slight pink tint was shown on his cheeks even though he was trying hard not to show it.

"What did you say?" Yu barked.

"I _said _were you really that jealous." Pirate prodded "You were practically having-"

"Okay, well it seems everyone's here" Komui walked in carrying a pile of papers but stopped when he was all of us. Pirate was, once again, being chased by Yu. No one bothered to try stopping them. Ray-chan and Hana were still laughing at the earlier scene. And I was still sitting on the floor, shocked by the earlier position Yu and I had been in.

"Can we begin?" I spoke, finally snapping out of me daze.

"Uh sure" Komui handed all of us our missions "Kanda and Lavi will be on a mission together and Skylar, Hana, and Raven will be going on a different one. Oh and your trains will be leaving in 20 minutes~"

"What?" We all yelled, everyone in the room was either threatening to activate their innocents or had already activated theirs.

Komui laughed weakly hiding behind his desk "If you don't go now you'll miss your train"

"…Crap he right" Ray-chan muttered pulling Hana and I out of Komui's office and toward the train. We quickly hopped into our train car. All of us crashed onto the chairs, Ray-chan getting the seat to herself this time.

"So, who has file Komui gave us?" Hana asked; I passed out the files Komui had handed me quickly before being dragged out. I briefly skimmed over the file. In Ireland…missing finders…

"No way in or out?" I read aloud. Was this going to be a case like when they had found Miranda?

"Sounds like a death trap" Ray-chan muttered, looking like she was analyzing every part of the file, memorizing it inside and out.

"Amen to that" Hana and I both nodded our heads slightly.

"Ireland… I've always wanted to go to Ireland" Hana commented zoning out after.

"This mission is going to be difficult" Ray-chan turned to me setting down the file. I nodded in agreement. No mission was ever _easy_, per say. Missions would always be very time consuming or a noah would appear or hundreds of akuma out numbering a few exorcists or innocents would cause people to disappear. I had a feeling this was one of those missions. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it, Erica grumbled inside my head, giving me a minor headache. _**I agree**_, Max gave off the a same negative energy Erica did. All the negative energy, swirling in my head, was making the minor headache worst.

"I'm gonna take a nap" I muttered closing my eyes, welcoming the feeling of tiredness sending me into a deep sleep.

*****After the nap*****

… "Skylar…Skylar wake up" I heard a familiar voice ushering me to wake up. _Ugh…five more minutes…_ I growled internally.

"Hold on let me try, Oh Skylar~" Oh no. I felt a face near mine, leaning close to my ear "WAKE UP SKYLAR!"

My eyes shot open. I failed my arms around trying to get Hana and Ray-chan away from my personal space bubble. But due to my flailing, I became very acquainted with the extremely uncomfortable floor.

"Aren't there more _pleasant_ ways to wake people up?" I glare Ray-chan, slowly lifting myself from the ground, rubbing the ear that was yelled in.

"Not for you; honestly if the Earl attacks while you're asleep you wouldn't know till you had a sword at your neck. Maybe you wouldn't even know then" Ray-chan laughed at my struggle to get up and fight the grogginess from my nap.

I stuck my tongue out like a child, "Whatever, let's just get this show on the road"

We quickly made our way off the train, dodging coming and going people in the station, meeting up with the finder that would be helping us. Shortly after, we made our way through the town and headed for the area the files had said the finders disappeared.

The walk to get to the sight had taken about fifteen minutes, give or take. The area itself was beautiful, pristine houses, cut grass, clean streets; it defiantly wasn't a place I would expect to find innocents or for people to go missing. We slowly continued down the long street that seemed to carry on forever.

I turned to the finder "Were you giving a specific area on the street that the innocents would be found in?"

The finder stared at me for a while, looking like they were too frightened to talk; probably a newbie. Finally, he looked through a file that looked different than ours, filled will more background information on the scene and the surrounding area, "It just says that it's at the end of the street"

We nodded silently and ran toward the end of the street. Suddenly as we reached the end of the street the finder stopped following us, like a wall was stopping him from continuing with us.

"I'm fine you guys continue" He ushered us to continue. I really don't have a good feeling about this.

There are a lot of akuma here; Erica warned keeping my head on a swivel. _**And the innocents is close too, I think it's the reason the finder couldn't get through.**_ Max concluded. _Then how did the other finders go missing?_ I asked but got no answer in response.

"How many akuma are there?" Ray-chan had known that using Max and Erica's power a could tell how many akuma were residing on this street, or really how many were looking for the innocents.

"There are-"

"Oh hello, we don't get many visitors. My name in Karen McClean, nice to meet ya" a woman in her mid-thirties greeted us with a thick Irish ascent.

"Hello" I returned the smile, forcing my English ascent back "We heard some talk as we passed through the town and people said there were some weird things going on"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Child, you shouldn't believe everything ye' hear. Nothing here is out of the ordinary"

"Oh well thank you for your time" I started to lead Ray-chan and Hana to a pub so we could recollect.

"…That woman was creepy" Ray-chan grumbled, ordering her lunch at the crowded pub.

"She was definitely hiding something" Hana recalled the cheery woman. I nodded as they kept talking to each other, not really listening any more. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a man with Blood red hair and a hat covering him face. _At least he's still alive._ Suddenly I felt a dark aura disrupting the peace that was somewhat being held.

I slowly closed my eye trying to block out all outside noises. I was only focusing on the auras around me; each one was like a figure print. It had been something Master had said would be very important to learn. He said 'People could lie strait to your face but, if you can see their auras, they can never lie'. Ray-chan and I's auras were constructed a little differently because there are three different souls stuck in one person. The aura I was looking for should be fairly dark, darker than the rest of the aura's here. _There!_ I opened my eyes and walked toward the mystery person.

"Hey Skylar, where are you going?" Hana asked from behind me dragging Ray-chan with her before she could get her food. I ignored Hana, even though I knew it was rude, trying to follow the aura.

"Hello" I force a smile on my face as I found the person the disgusting aura belonged to.

"Hello there, wench" He smirked. 'Wench'? What it this Medieval Times?

"I heard that there are some weird thing going on here, cause to explain?" I asked there was slight accusation in my tone.

"I don't know nothing" His smirked weakened but was still clear as day.

"Oh really, cause in sounds like you're lying" I heard Ray-chan say behind me in an annoyed tone.

"Listen" He growled "I don't know nothing 'bout these akuma attack!"

I smirked; _finally he cracked_ "I never mentioned anything about akuma"

He looked like he was beating himself up over his slip up. He grabbed the collar of my exorcist coat and snarled "Listen girlie, I you and your little exorcist friends are too late. The akuma are already hot on the track of the innocents"

The man dropped my collar and went back to drinking his heart out. Ray-chan grumbled attempting to attack this strange man after he released me but, I put my arm up to stop her from going anything seriously stupid. She glared at me, annoyed that I had stopped her.

"He's not worth it" I muttered to her leading her and Hana out of the pub "We should start our search"

"Where should we start?" Hana looked around at the different building.

"..." I couldn't come up with an area that we could start looking. That was, until I could sense the akuma again. My head shot up, I could hear their faint cries piercing me ears making me want to cry myself. I once again started to pull Hana and Ray-chan behind me "This way, there are akuma"

"_Please help us…please…save us!"_ I heard the akumas cry. _Why is the pain of seeing these akuma so much worse than ever?_ I cringed listening to their cries.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" Hana yelled from behind me.

"The akuma…they're so close and…in they're in so much pain" I stopped running their pain and cries giving me a throbbing headache, bringing me close to tears "We have to save them"

Hana and Ray-chan nodded helping back to my feet and we head toward the akuma. We all activated our innocents and ran in the direction. I could feel a growing pit in my stomach like I was making a bad decision. We chased the akuma to a small city part, the tree rustling, the grass swaying. It was too quiet.

"It's good to see you again Skylar Walker" AS cold voice walking up to me "I am glad you didn't die at our last encounter"

He leaned closer to me, too close for comfort really, and licked my ear. I tried to knee him wear the sun don't shine but his hand stopped me knee before I could. He tisked me "Now, now if you continue to misbehave I'm afraid you may not be the only one paying the price"

I turned my head to find Hana and Ray-chan having to fight off some akuma. I struggle to break his grip on my knee. I yelled frustrated "Why are you following me?"

"Orders, duh. The Earl has been keeping special tabs on you, The 14th or Allen as you call him, Raven, Hana and for some reason that wannabe samurai boyfriend of yours"

I froze "Why does he had tabs on them"

He chuckled and patted me on the head much to my annoyance "All in due time"

Seeing that he had momentarily put his guard down (and lowered his hand), I quickly punched him in the jaw. As he cradled his jaw for a second a kneed him where the sun don't shine and kneed his face for good measures. While he was down I ran to go help my friends.

"Sorry that took me a while" I yelled reactivating my innocents. I sent Feria to help Ray-chan and I was helping Hana.

"It's fine" She gave me a bright smile "Go help Raven she's battling all the dangerous akuma. I gave her a skeptical look but summoned Feria a commanded her to protect Hana. As quickly as I summoned Feria, I ran to go help Ray-chan.

"Good to see that creep is away from you" Ray-chan shot her gun, aiming for akuma that were apparently behind me.

"What you're back apparently Earl is keepin a tab on you" I swung Winter's Grace, setting five of the akuma souls free.

"Interesting" She muttered "Wait where's Hana?"

"She said-" I was cut off by a horrible, blood curdling scream. _Oh god…Hana…_I thought, pained. We both shot off running in the direction of the scream. It felt like it had taken forever to get to Hana.

When we got there, I saw the angel-demon that is Allick's and the Earl's servant holding Hana's limp body by her neck. There was blood running down her forehead, dripping onto the grass.

"I told you, dear Skylar, if you kept misbehaving you wouldn't be the only one to pay the price" He reminded me, wiping some blood off his cheek and onto his bloodstained shirt.

"Y-you killed her…" I was too shocked and sad to come up with an insult. It was as if time had slowed down, leaving suck in the horrible moment. It was my fault she was dead. He had warned me and because of my ignorance she was dead.

"Indeed I did, now unless-" I cut him off. I blinking away tears and yelled at him yanking Hana you of his grasp "YOU KILLED HER, YOU ASSHOLE! O-One of my best friends and you killed her!"

"Tisk, tisk I gave you fair warning and it isn't very lady like to use such vulgar language" he shook his head lightly "Hmm it seems the Earl needs me. Well, until next time"

A cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and made it impossible to follow the jerk. For an hour and a half, I went searching for him but with no luck. Ray-chan cradled Hana's head, her bangs covering her eyes. 'I told you if you kept misbehaving you wouldn't be the only one to pay the price', his words rang in my head.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, not trusting my own voice. My body racked with sobs, _It was all my fault, she's dead because of me._

"I-I-It's not your fault" But she refused to look me in the eye.

"What are we going to do…?" My voice died as I tried to say Hana's name.

"Let's just go to sleep for now, we'll figure it out tomorrow" She moved Hana's head and put my head into her lap, hushing me into sleep. We ended up both crying ourselves to sleep.

**[Raven POV]**

This is second times my beloved person dies in front me, first sis and now Hana? What if Sky-chan next? And what if all people I loved in Order receive the same fate? It's not fair at all, if all of them gone then why I still alived? Why I can't exchange place with them?

Those things keep repeating inside my head like a broken tape, keep playing and playing. The darkness surrounding me, I don't even care to wake up because I know what happen not just a mere nightmare. It's a truth and I need accept it, same as Sky-chan. It's not her fault but my **FAULT.** I realized the bad feeling I keep having; I realized that I like a Shinigami, people who attached with me dies. Silent tears fall from my closed eyes, I hug myself tightly.

I'm scared…I'm terrified….

I'm sorry Sky-chan….Hana….

It's….lonely….

Rain-nee….

I miss you…..

**"****Time will be rewind"**

My eyes shot open, sweat fall from my forehead; I can feel my heartbeat going fast. I grip my sleeve as I tried to stop myself from shaking but failed. I look around and found myself inside Komui room, beside my Hana and Sky-chan look at each other, both of face pale as mine. Komui and Pirate look at us with worried expression and Kanda look at Sky-chan with a concrete look. I gulped, headache start attacking me.

What in the world just happen?

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOoooooo :D We stall try to get the new chapter out soon! Review!<strong>

**-Oz the Magician **


	22. Endless Cycle II

**Chapter 22: Endless Cycle II**

**Yeah! Its finally up! Sorry this took my so long, I've had midterms all this week and field hockey (indoor) has been going nonstop. Rein Walker and I co-write this, we own nothing other than me owning Skylar and Rein owning Raven. Please review! We don't own DGM**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Time will be rewinded"<strong>

The words pierced though my head forcing me awake. I woke up on the floor of a room completely filled with papers. I looked up to see Yu hovering above me again in an awkward position. Pirate was saying something but I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 'Time will be rewinded' I thought about the mystery voices.

"_That's_ why. Hey Yu-chan, were you really that jealous?" Pirate joked again; Yu yelled in return and started chasing him again. Déjà vu.

I looked up into the corner to not only see Ray-chan stand where she was this morning but Hana too. The both looked as if they had seen a ghost and if I had to guess I probably did too. _**Looks like you were given a second chance**_, Max observed cheerfully. So don't mess up this time cause I doubt there will be a third one, Erica warned almost threatening.

"Okay, well it seems everyone's here" Komui walked in and began to tell us about our missions. Ray-chan and Hana shuffled over to me.

"What happen I thought I died" Hana whispered to us, rubbing her hairline slightly were Allick and the Earl's servant bludgeoned her to death.

"You did…at least I thought you did…" I was utterly confused. Hadn't this already happened? Did Hana really die then?

"Today has been redone. By the looks of it, it's right before we got our mission" ray-chan observed in a hushed tone. I noticed, suddenly Yu reactivating Mugen and Pirate looked very close to it. You're gonna have to do the same things you did this morning. Well, until you guys go into battle

**[****Raven POV]**

Wait, calm down. It's okay, Hana still standing beside me and no one has died. 'Time will be rewind'? What that voice mean? But there something I can make sure. That's voice belong to a girl but it sound more like teenager. And I recognize that voice…an angelic voice that belong to someone I miss. But that's impossible.

"The train will be leaving in 20 minutes right? Well we will be leaving now" I took the mission files and drag Sky-chan and Hana with my shaking hands toward the train before hopping in like before. The train starts moving and I let myself fall onto the seat.

"Okay, let's me tell what happen from what I know. Hana just died but from the voice said the time change into the first time we got the mission and so Hana still alive" both of them nodded and I continue "So this can be counted as second chance right?"

"Yeah…and this time we need be careful because there possibility we won't get another chance" Sky-chan said with serious tone. Hana still paled about the fact she just died. I know even I don't look at mirror my face also paled. I hold my necklace tightly, something still disturbing me. And this feeling won't go.

I hold Sky-chan and Hana hand and make them snapped from their thought, they look at me and faces soften a bit. "No matter what happen, I begging on you guys. Don't die. Please"

My face been covered with my bangs and I feel their grip tighten slightly "We promise, so don't worry Ray-chan"

"Sorry…I just can't…let my beloved people dies again..." I really can't, I will protect them no matter what happen. Even it cost my own life.

**[Skylar's prov]**

The ride to Ireland, this time, felt like instead of a few hours took what felt like days. Throughout the whole ride, Ray-chan seemed to be very deep in thought. Like she was planning out every detail on how the mission would unravel this time. And by her expression and the glint in her eye I could tell her was a good chance she was going to go into martyr mode. I sighed out of annoyance. Everywhere around me people that acted like martyrs! There was Allen, Ray-chan, heck even Master acts like one sometimes.

"We're here" Hana stated pointing out the window motioning that the train had stopped. The town that once looked interesting and exited now only harbored bad memories that we couldn't wait to erase.

"We shouldn't go back to that pub, it'll just waste time" I turned to them, getting ready for us to make a plan.

"If I were innocents, where would I hide?" Hana muttered, looking around the town with sharp eyes.

"How 'bout a church?" Ray-chan pointed toward an old, decaying church. The build was made of old dirty bricks that were mostly covered by a blanket of ivy. It looked like it should have fallen years ago. I shrugged and let her lead the way into the church.

**[Raven POV]**

As soon I step inside sound of wood cracking echoes inside the church. The only things we can found inside the church is a broken chairs covered with dust like snow and a white statue of angel. That angel almost fully covered with her wings and both her hands holding something. Hourglass?

"That things probably the Innocent that we searching" Hana pointed her index finger at the statue as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for stating it Mrs. Obvious"

Sky-chan looks at me and sigh "Seriously Ray-chan, you need stop from your martyr mode!" I look at her, confused. "What you mean I'm in martyr mode?"

"The act and expression you having right now is enough proof for me" she point at my face, I slightly pouted. "I'm not in martyr mode, I completely fine"

"Said that to yourself, I know you since…little! I know you earlier than I know Hana" she put both her hands at her hip. "Yes yes, whatever you say Sora~"

"Sora?"

"Sora means Sky in Japanese. Because I keep called you Sky-chan I will call you Sora now since your boyfriend is Japanese"

"Umm…you guys. Stop bickering like a couple and help me searching the Innocent okay!" Hana shout in annoyed. I ignored Sora and continue to search the Innocent.

"The hourglass too suspicious…" I touched the hourglass lightly, a ghostly figures standing beside the statue. She looks at me piercing aqua eyes as her silver hair flow by the wings. _**Be careful…you won't get next chance**_

I turn and look around while standing in front Hana and Sora with guarding stance. Hissing slightly, another figure appeared at entrance of church. He is the angel-demon that killed Hana before. "Hello to you again" he smirked

**[Skylar's prov] **

I growled seeing Allick's servant n front of us again. I had thought if we didn't chase after the akuma, as hard as it was to fight the urge when we had showed up, that we wouldn't run into them again. But be the look of it we had no such luck.

"You know, using innocents to go back in time to save someone is cheating" He scolded, pushing one of the pews out of his path. _I thought only Ray-chan, Hana, and I were the only ones that remembered. _

"So? Since when has anyone working for the Earl or Allick ever played fair?" I countered, whispering to Hana and Ray-chan that one of them needed to look of the innocents while the other two distracted him.

"I will" Ray-chan looked determined and quietly snuck away looking around the side of the room we were residing in.

"That may be true but, aren't the good guys supposed to play by the rules?" He smirked.

"What, no gray area? And who are you?" I realized that in our in counters, I had yet to learn his name "I would have thought Allick would have taught his pet some manners. Most people introduce themselves when the first meet"

He frowned at my statement but quickly replaced in with a smirk "My name is Kaden, and I am no one's _pet_. Let's get that strait now"

"Could've fooled me" Hana muttered making Ray-chan and I chuckle lightly.

"I won't hesitate to kill you again Miss Hana. I would suggest you do not interrupt Skylar's and my conversation again" Kaden's cool voice sent shivers down my spine. Hana looked at me as if wait for an okay on wither to argue or stay quiet. I shook my head; _I'm not going to let her have the chance of dying again. _

"Wise choice" He chuckled walking toward us.

**[Third POV]**

Battle cried can be heard from both party, Skylar active her Innocent, Winter's Grace and charge at Kaden who simply block the attack with his claymore. Both of them smirked when they weapon meet each other, the sound of metal clashing echoes through the once silent church. Both of them withdrew and standing in guard stance.

"No bad kids" Kaden grin, completely amused. They charge again.

Hana who watching the whole fight praying silently, she scared with the person who killed her but she more scared if he kills her friend. Raven growled, she just standing in front of the hourglass while thinking how to pull it out from the statue hands. She turns her head to look at her best friend before turning back at the hourglass.

The annoyed crimson haired teen swore under her breath every times her strategy failed.

"SKYLAR!" Raven quickly turns her head when Hana warning screams. Kaden leap high into the air and bring his claymore down at Skylar, she successfully dodge it but Kaden still able to slash her hand.

"DON'T COME HANA!" Hana flinched, she hesitantly but still standing at her own place. Raven active her double gun and charge toward Kaden as she shooting at him rapidly. "HANA! GUARD THE INNOCENT!"

"Raven! Don't-"

"I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU THIS TIME SKYLAR! I WILL STILL HELP YOU FIGHT!" Raven quickly standing beside Skylar, her back facing Skylar back.

"Bad Ravenard, interrupting our conversation huh? You really should listen to your friend" Kaden taunted as he shook his head. "I won't just watching my friend been hurt by someone like you" Raven hissed. He chuckled; in his mind he will surely won't get bored with this.

"You two seriously over-protective about Miss. Hana huh?" he continued lowering his claymore "Friend really a wonderful thing right?"

"You don't know anything about friend" Skylar pointed out, Kaden make fake hurt and touch his chest where his heart located. "Ouch, I'm 'hurt' Skylar"

"I don't even think you actually can feel" Raven muttered. Both froze when he smile, not the sweet warm smile people always have but sickening smile that only give you bad feeling.

"True though" he said. Hana gulped, she standing beside the statue and observing the situation. This. Not. Good.

"I really wish we can chat more but…look like I need to leave" he sighed while rubbing back of his neck. "But I will give you all a wonderful memories you won't ever forget" he disappear from his place, Skylar look around but he is nowhere can be seen. She turns around and then…

.

Sound of clock ticking, Winter's Grace slipped from Skylar hand. The teen eyes widen, completely frozen, mouth open and closed as she try to speak but no voice come out. Hana screamed in disbelief. She put her hand on her mouth; the thing they all can see is…

Red…

Only red…

**[Raven POV]**

My sight getting blurrier, Kaden chuckled as he pushes his claymore that connected to my abdomen deeper. My Innocent de-active by itself, I glance toward Sora who has horror look carved at her face. Hana keep screaming as tear flowing down.

Blood polling around me, my abdomen feel warm but it hurt like hell.

He lifted my chin, my eyes meet his "Consider this as a farewell gift" he pull his claymore as I gritted my teeth in pain. My collapsed body hit the ground. I lift my head slightly so I can see the fucking one who stabbed me. "Let's meet again Skylar, goodbye" and then he disappear, more like teleport.

"Raven!" Hana and Skylar who snapped from their train of thought run toward me, Skylar hold me tightly as her eyes locked at my wound. "Hey, since when you become crybaby?" I asked, chuckled. She glare at me and wipe her eyes "This not time to joke around Raven!" she yelled.

"She right!This is serious wound ya know!" Hana shouted.

"Come on…it not a big deal…" I said trying to hide my pain despised I can't even see their face.

"YES IT IS!" they both shouted unison. I cringed at the volume of their shout.

"*cough* It really not a problem at all….*cough*" I coughing, blood comes out from my mouth. The taste of metal really sickening me. I wiped tear that coming out from Sklar eyes and grinning "You guys seriously…a crybaby…heh…my job as your babysitter never bored…me…" my hand fall as my eyes slowly closed.

Skylar and Hana shouting for me to keep waking, they said about they will find people to help me…something like that.

But blackness claimed me.

**[Skylar's prov] **

_Please no…not again…not Ray-chan…not again_, I couldn't even form a coherent sentence in my head let allow out loud. He had managed again to murder one of my friends…and it was my fault.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled punching the cold, concrete floor with all my strength. I think I heard something crack but I didn't care, I still had a lot of adrenaline running through my veins and with how emotional I was, I couldn't feel a thing. In fact, my whole body just felt completely numb except for the awful pain in my chest. So to try to get rid of the pain, I continued to punch the ground as hard as I could, trying to focus on the pain in my hand that currently still numb.

"Skylar! Skylar stop it!" Hana yelled at me grabbing my fist forcing me to no be able to punch without hurting Hana too. As she stopped my all my emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt a sob rack my body and uncontrollable tears fell down my face.

"She can't be dead…she can't…" I muttered not really thinking about what I was saying. I slowly pick up her head and cradled it in my lap.

"Skylar…" She didn't continue, she just brought me in for a hug trying to sooth me.

"**I shall give you one more chance, Skylar Walker" **The strange woman's voice ran through me head again **"Do not mess this on up"**

Suddenly I the ground seemed to collapse sending Hana and I spiraling down into an uncomfortable, unwelcoming darkness.

I when slowly opened my eyes I found myself face to face with Yu again, a light blush barely visible gracing his face. _One more chance_, I repeated the woman's wording in my head. I looked over to wear Hana and Ray-chan were standing this morning to find both of them there smiling back at me. _I can't mess this on up_.

We played out how the day had gone the first time down to Yu glaring at Pirate for a solid five minutes after Komui had come in and Hana, Ray-chan and I laughing in the background. As we made our way back to Ireland, again, we decided that we were going to run to the church, grab the innocents and run back to the station. But, something about this plan didn't seem right, why would this innocence be helping us out? It couldn't be just because it wanted to help, right? I mean, this innocence has been very determined to keep these people protected so I doubt it would just leave the people it strived so protect.

"Let's go to the church, quickly" I commanded not really leaving room for wiggle room. Not waiting for an answer, I hurried to the church pulling Ray-chan and Hana behind me. I was hoping if we made it to the church quick enough and grabbed the innocence, we could avoid the confrontation with Kaden. I knocked down the church down, debris and dust flew around in the air.

"You guys look for the innocence, I'll keep watch for akuma, noah or Kaden" I saw Ray-chan was about to argue but a gave her a pleading look. _I will not lose either of you two again._ Hana understood my desperation to protect them and dragged Ray-chan of get the innocence. I refuse to allow my friends to be up in harms way, and I was tired of not being strong enough to protect anyone.

"Skylar come check this out" Ray-chan called from the opposite end of the church. I hurried over to the spot Hana and Ray-chan were crouching at a crawl space that had been hidden from plain sight. I crouched down to the crawl space to see a dip light shining from the other side.

Following my instincts I crawled through the crawl space and motion of Hana and Ray-chan to follow me. The tunnel was longer than it originally seemed, filled with many dips and curves. On the other end, we found an angel almost completely identical to the one in the main area of the church.

Suddenly, the angel began to glow a magnificent white and I beautiful women stepped out of the angel. She did not speak, instead she just smile at me a held out the innocence we were looking for.

"Thank you" I smile back, receiving the innocence. I the innocence left the women's hands and went into to mine, she faded away leave the three of us once again. I turn to my friends "Lets go home"

**[Raven POV]**

"So…that what happen" I said as I put my hand at my chin. We had returned to teh order a few hours ago and were now sitting in my room. I notice weird glare from Hana and Sora which make me look away from them. "Raven…" Sora began.

I look back at her slowly, grinning slightly "Yes Sora-sama?"

"Lecture time" she said with evil smile, Hana already closed the door and guard and block it so I can't run away. Heck I can't even stand up right now.

"Do you KNOW how WORRIED I was!" she yelled, I already cringed and put cover my head with both hand. "I SWEAR I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SO RECKLESS!" Hana pull her back as she warped her hand around her neck, trying to stop her from killing me.

"YOU ALMOST DIE OKAY! ALMOST! AND YOU STILL CAN MAKE JOKE AT THIS TIME?" her eyes become watery, she look away.

"Gomen…I promise I will be more careful starting now so don't cry okay?" I give the smile that make people forget their anger at me which always worked. She pouted "You know when you smile like that I can't angry at you again…"

"Damn right!"

"Fine…if you do this again I will be the one who kill you with my own hand" she muttered. The three of us laugh together like old times. I guess act like a normal giddy teenager sometimes won't hurt.

But I never notice the weird expression carved in Hana face. And we didn't know we have another problem coming at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Reviews inspire me to write and I don't have much inspiration lately cause of midterms T-T<strong>

**-OZ**


End file.
